Ripples in the rain
by silvermonkey
Summary: They thought the fight was over but in fact it has only just begun. Ichigo and Rukia will find there bond tested as the situation begins to spiral out of controll. Sequel to Ties that bind us
1. Chapter 1

_**Ripples in the rain**_

Chapter 1 Mysteries in the night

It was a clear night and the stars in the sky glimmered like little lights. It had been raining and the pavements were slick with water. The street lamps made the puddles shimmer like miniature moons.

Tired feet splashed threw them as a young man dashed down the narrow street.

The lamps around him flickered out and the street was plunged into darkness.

The young man dodged and waved his way threw the tiny side streets glancing back now and again.

His peruser was still hot on his heals and he groaned, he never lose him like this.

A large beefy hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around and slammed him into the damp wall.

The young man gasped his breath coming on short puffs. His eyes widened with fear, they had sent him.

The large man sneered, "You should know better than to try to double-cross my employers quincy."

The young man scowled, "It's hardly my fault that their security system is so crap."

His attacker back handed him across the face, "That's enough out of you."

The young man's head smacked of the wall and he let out a moan of pain, "It's too late," he sneered, "It's already left the city."

The beefy man swore and slammed his fist into the wall next to the young man's head, "You think your so damn clever don't ya."

The quincy shrugged, "I'm definitely more intelligent than you are."

The man growled and cracked his victim's head off the wall again.

The young man could feel blood trickling down the back of his head but refused to let it bother him. He grinned mischievously, "Looks like some one will be getting the sack," he teased.

A dark glint appeared in the man's eyes, "Not if I get the location out of you."

The young quincy shivered, he knew he shouldn't be afraid but the war had been five years ago and he'd gotten rusty.

The large man leered, "So why don't you an' me have a little chat doc."

The young man arched an elegant eyebrow, "And have me pressed to a wall and being threatened with bodily harm is having a little chat?"

The large man chuckled, "You got a spark you do but that's not gonna save you. Now where is the girl?"

The young man shrugged, "No idea," he replied mildly.

His attacker growled, "The truth doc, where did ya send her?"

"First express to the moon," the young man told him cheerful.

The man's fist crunched into his face and smashed his glasses.

"Well that was uncalled for," the quincy grumbled, "They were new this week to."

His attacker grind, "Too bad. Where's the girl?"

The young man looked innocently up at him, "Which girl are we referring to?"

The beefy man roared with rage, "You are insufferably quincy."

"And you're annoyingly stupid but I wouldn't let that bother you."

The man hit him again and blood seeped from his nose onto his white ribbed jumper. The quincy scowled, "That's most inconvenient."

The large man scoffed, "Just tell me where the brat is and I'll let you go."

The quincy eyed him sceptically, "Really?"

The large man growled at the quincy's smug expression, "Right, now you've really torn it."

The young man winced as blow after blow rained down on him. He half slid down the wall but the meaty hands pulled him back up. Mistake number one the quincy thought, you loosened your grip.

He went floppy his body keeling left. The mad dropped him in surprise. As quick as lightning the quincy half rolled and jumped to his feet. He sprinted into the dark leaving his attacker swearing after him.

The young man limped threw the streets and on to the main road. Cars flashed passed him and he shivered. It least it was light here and there were a lot of people bustling about. He smirked to him self, he done it and it was too late for them to do any thing about it.

He hurried back to his apartment and hoped that they were safe. His apartment was small and had a leak in the kitchen roof. The lights were off when he arrived so that meant they had already gone. He toed off his shoes and flicked the light on. Nothing. Frowning his stepped into the hall.

The door swung shut behind him and a cold hand clamped its self over his mouth.

"Shhhh," a silky voice whispered, "You should know better than to fight me Uryuu."

Uryuu scowled and struggled.

The man holding him laughed quietly, "Now, now settle down."

Uryuu bit the hand covering his mouth and staggered away from the intruder.

"You're to late. They've already gone," he told the other triumphantly.

"Oh no that's just to bad," the other man whispered icily. "Looks like you've been particularly naughty."

Uryuu backed away fumbling for the kitchen door handle.

The intruder's eyes narrowed, "Not there quincy," he warned.

Uryuu glowered at him, "If there already gone why are you still here? I doubt it's for my coffee."

The other man chuckled. "Why am I still here? I'm sure you know the answer Uryuu. You sent the brat away some where safe but you made on crucial mistake."

"And what was that," Uryuu remarked coolly?

"You know where she went. You see I wasn't sent to bring the girl back. I was sent to bring you."

Uryuu's eyes widened and her swore colourfully.

"Now, now watch your language," the intruder teased.

Uryuu glanced around for a way out. A few years ago he would have used his bow but it had been so long he would be sorely out of practice. Hound would beat him within seconds.

The man in the door way laughed ominously, "Looks like you're trapped well an truly this time."

Uryuu scowled at him, "I'm not beat yet." He fumbled in his pocket for the small knife he always carried with him. It was empty.

Hound laughed again, "Looking for this," he sneered swinging the blade from his fingers.

Uryuu swore again.

"Well that's one way of putting it."

"You'll be stopped," Uryuu vowed, "My friends will stop you and your filthy organisation."

Hound shrugged mildly, "I doubt that. We've been working on the soul society's downfall for over two hundred years. Do you honestly think that your puny friends can stop us?"

Uryuu nodded defiantly, "They can, they will."

Hound sighed and shook his head, "That's such a shame." As quick as a flash he had moved from the door way to reappear behind the startled quincy. He caught Uryuu's body as it fell. "Such a shame," Hound mused, "I had hoped you would choose the easy way."

Kurosaki Ichigo smiled to him self as he wandered down the sun lit streets. He hummed happily under his breath. Things had been good since he and Rukia had got back from saving the soul society, again.

He'd spoken to Chad and learnt that Orihime was pregnant. Rukia had been acting slightly strange though. She seemed to be very tired lately. Ichigo smiled and headed for the park.

The orange head weaved his way threw the crowed and felt a ruff creased piece of paper was slipped into his hand.

Ichigo glanced around but he couldn't tell who it had been. Carefully he unfolded the paper. The writing was neat almost elegant. It bore a simple message.

_Protect her_

Ichigo frowned, who should he be protecting and why? He had no idea. Shoving the square of paper into his pocket he turned and briskly returned to his and Rukia's apartment.

A rickety train pulled in with a screech of breaks at Karakura station. It was peeling paint and the seats were hard plastic. A young man and a little girl stepped off and glanced around the busy platform.

The young man took the little girl's hand, "Don't let go okay."

The little girl nodded. Together they made their way threw the mass of people. The young man's black and orange gold eyes flitted back and forth across the building looking for any one who might be a potential enemy.

"It's okay Yoko-chan, we're nearly there now," he told the silent child.

Yoko glanced up at him, "Will Ishida-san be all right?"

The young man gave her a reassuring smile, "Ishida-kun will be all right he is very clever."

The little girl nodded solemnly.

They left the station behind and wandered down the main street. The shops were brightly coloured and the people seemed happy and friendly. The little girl looked around in awe. She'd never seen any thing so bright. The city they had come from had been dark and dank with polluted air.

The young man smiled at her, "Like it?"

Yoko nodded and gave him a shy smile in return.

"Shiko should have passed on Ishida-kun's message by now," the black haired man mused.

"Are we going to stay with a friend of Ishida-san's," Yoko asked?

The older man nodded, "Some thing like that."

They walked in silence and the young man pulled a scrap of paper from his back pocket. He frowned in concentration and scrutinised the directions.

Yoko tugged his hand, "Hungry."

The young man chuckled as her stomach rumbled, "You are aren't you."

Looking around he lead Yoko into a small café. The inside was bright and cheerful and was painted yellow and white. The waitress smiled at them as they considered what to get.

They left the café a few moments later with a strawberry milk sake and a cream tea. Yoko happily slurped her from the pink and white striped straw a continued gazing round the town with large round eyes.

"This is so different to were we came from Kato-san," she said after a bit.

The young man nodded, "Some thing like that."

Yoko giggled , that was Kato's answer to almost every thing.

Kato inspected the piece of paper again,"Says we take a right turn up here," he muttered.

They had entered a part of town that was just flat blocks. Painted white they seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Kato lead Yoko up three flights of stairs and stopped outside a light brown door.

"This one," Yoko asked?

Kato nodded, "Think so."

He wrapped on the door and waited.

Rukia groaned as a knock on the door disturbed her from her nap, "Ichigo can you get that?"

Ichigo grinned, "Sure thing."

He crossed the living room and pulled the safety bolt back and swung the door open. In the doorway stood a young man with wild black hair, coffee coloured skin and a scar trailing from his cheek and partially across his nose. Holding his hand was a little girl with short messy light brown hair.

Ichigo stared and his hand automatically reached into his pocket to retrieve the square of paper he had been given in the park. Protect her, suddenly it began to make a tiny amount of sense.

"Who are you," he asked?

The young man bowed slightly, "My name is Kato Tsunami and my charge is Sasaki Yoko. Ishida Uryuu said that you would help us."

Uryuu, Ichigo thought, what does the stuck up quincy have to do with this? "I suppose you'd better come in," he told them.

"What's going on," Rukia called from the sofa?

"Trouble," Ichigo answered.

Yoko looked around the small apartment with wander. It was clean. It was reasonably tidy, it reminded her of Ishida-san's house sans the smell of fresh coffee. She missed her guardian already.

There was a small wood burning stove on the other side of the wall and on the mantelpiece was a collection of photographs. There was one of the orange haired man as a child with a smiling woman, a beaming man and two tiny girls, his family Yoko supposed.

Another was of the same man with the black haired woman from the sofa. The one that caught her attention though was the one of the orange haired man is school uniform surrounded by a group of similarly dressed teens.

Ichigo peered over her shoulder, "My graduating class."

Yoko smiled shyly at him, "Is that Ishida-san," she asked pointing?

Ichigo nodded, "That's right."

"He looked after me before things got complicated," Yoko told him sadly.

Ichigo put a comforting hand on her narrow shoulder.

He straitened up and turned to Tsunami, "So what's this all about?"

Tsunami shrugged, "Yoko is a special child. She is not dead but neither is she alive. Ishida thinks that she is some were in between but other people got wind of her peculiar ability and decided they wanted it for them selves. I know you recently had an encounter with Usagi Kagetora, let me tell you he is just the tip of the ice burg."

"So," Rukia said, "Let me get this strait that child," she pointed at Yoko, "Is neither dead or alive and some weirdos what to hurt he because of that?"

Tsumami shrugged, "That's a good place to start."

Ichigo put his head in his hands, "There's more to this madness?"

"Some thing like that," Tsunami responded.

Yoko's head suddenly snapped up, "Your monster says you're an idiot," she stated.

Ichigo gapped, "What?"

Yoko shrugged, "He thinks your an idiot."

"How the hell did you know that?"

Yoko shifted uncomfortably, "'Cause he told me," she whispered.

"Ah," Tsunami said, "I forgot to mention that particular trick."

Ichigo sighed heavily, "What else can she do?"

Tsunami shrugged, "She's in the in-between. Yoko can communicate with both dead and living things. She talk to zanpakuto, she can talk to hollows and she has an excellent memory."

"What does that mean," Rukia asked?

"Well," Tsunami looked sheepish, "She can access all the records you shinigami have accumulated over the years."

Rukia gapped, "How does she do that?"

Tsunami shrugged, "Don't know, Yoko just knows. She's a walking taking database. If she were to fall into the wring hands you lot would never be safe again."

"And you want me to protect her," Ichigo asked?

Tsunami nodded, "Some thing like that."

Ichigo looked over at the little girl. She looked exhausted and Ichigo wandered how long they'd been on the run. He took in her large sad hazel eyes and slightly too big cloths and sighed. "Fine."

Rukia looked over at Ichigo, "We need to tell Urahara-san."

Ichigo nodded, "Agreed." Uryuu what have you gotten your self into this time?

_**Author's Note**_

_So here is the first chapter of the sequel of Ties that bind us. _

_This story leads strait on form were the other left off more or less so reading the first story would help you to understand some references (If you haven't already.) _;)

_**thanks for reading silvermokey**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to__** omaomae**__, __**animelover1993 **__and __**Aizawa Ayumu **__for reviewing your the best !!_ :)

* * *

Chapter 2 An explanation (Sort of)

Urahara's shop was squashed between two larger buildings. Rukia laced her fingers with Ichigo's and looked mildly nervous.

Ichigo gave her a small smile, "I can't make any promises Ru but this girl needs our help."

Rukia nodded, "I know."

Yoko looked around the store with poorly hidden amazement.

Jinta glanced up from where he was sitting on the counter and waved, "The boss is in the back."

Ichigo nodded, "Thanks. Keep an eye on the kid would ya."

Jinta shrugged, "Sure thing berry head."

Ichigo threw him a mock glower and headed off to locate the eccentric shopkeeper."

Urahara Kisuke was sitting in the kitchen babbling away excitedly to Yoruichi. The black cat didn't seem to interested but had its head cocked to one side any way. Kisuke adjusted his stripy hat a grinned at Ichigo, "What can I do for you this time?"

Ichigo sighed, "Well it goes some think a bit like this. This man Kato Tsunami turned up on my doorstep with this little girl and told me that Uryuu sent him and that the kid can talk to hollows, zanpakuto and can some how access all the records in the Goti 13."

Kisuke blinked at him and Yoruichi collapsed in hysterical laughter, "Y...you have got to be kidding me!"

Ichigo glowered, "He said it not me," he complained gesturing at the man behind him.

Kisuke nodded slowly, "Fascinating," he murmured, "Were is the girl?"

"We left her with Jinta," Rukia told him.

Kisuke nodded, "Jinta," he called?

"What," echoed back threw the shop?

"Could you bring the little one in here!"

Jinta arrived a few moments later with Yoko clutching his hand. She looked around the small kitchen then at the man with the green and white stripy hat and the dated clothing.

"Your dressed funny," she stated.

Kiuke beamed, "Yes I am, why what an observant girl you are."

"Kisuke," Yoruichi admonished.

Kisuke pouted.

Yoko stared at the cat, "You spoke. Can you fly too?"

Yourichi snorted, "After a fashion."

"Kurosaki-kun here tells me you have an amazing talent," Kisuke said smiling at the little girl.

Yoko bounced from one foot to the other, "Kinda. Do you want me t' speak t' your lady?"

"By `my lady` I am assuming that you are not referring to the cat."

Yoko nodded, "Nope, I mean tha one who's in red an' white an' is really grumpy."

"Grumpy," Kisuke asked? "I guess you caught her on a good day."

Yoko giggled, "She says you'll be lucky."

Kisuke spluttered indigently, "Dose she now?"

Yoko nodded still giggling, "An' she wants you t' let her out she thinks it's borin' bein' stuck in your head."

Kisuke frowned, "That'll be the day" he told Benihime, "You are staying right were you are."

Yoko winced in synchronisation as the furious zanpakuto screamed in rage.

"Well," Yoruichi said into the silence, "I suppose she can talk to zanpakuto's."

Ichigo nodded, "She spoke t' my hollow to."

Kisuke nodded and glanced over at Tsunami, "You said Uryuu sent you?"

Tsunami nodded, "Some one is collecting unusual people. People like Yoko who have unusual abilities. Uryuu was trying to stop them."

"Is he mad," Ichigo groaned, "He can't take them on by him self."

Tsunami shrugged, "He didn't want to involve you or the Inoue woman because you're both on the list."

"List," Rukai asked, "What list?"

"The list of individuals that the organisation are after," Tsunami replied, "They are looking for glitches in the system," he turned to Ichigo, "Like you."

Ichigo blinked, "So I'm a glitch or some thing now?"

Tsunami shrugged, "Some thing like that."

"I wish you'd come up with some thing different to say," Ichigo grumbled.

Tsunami just gave him a grin.

Kisuke frowned processing the new information, "Were is Ishida-kun now?"

"Still in the city. He sent Yoko away when the organisation found out about her," Tsunami replied.

Ichigo swore, "Idiot, stupid stupid moron! Hat an' clogs man I'm gonna need a favour."

"I knew you might," The shopkeeper grinned.

"We'll keep an eye on the refugees," Yoruichi told the orange head, "You go give that damnable quincy a thump from me."

Ichigo grinned, "Yes sir."

Rukia glanced up at him, "I'm coming to."

Ichigo nodded, "Wouldn't dream of leaving ya."

Ishida Uryuu had been in a lot of stick situations in his life but this topped all of them. He ached all over and his left leg felt like it was going to give out. He hadn't told them any thing. Not where he'd sent Yoko or where Ichigo or Orihime lived. They had been angry, very angry and he had born the brunt of their anger.

He worked his right shoulder trying to get the knots out of it from sitting to long tied to a chair. He had to get out of here and warn Ichigo. The organisation was building an army of oddities. People who were exceptional I there kind of world. Shinigami that weren't, hollows that weren't and others like Orihime or Chad.

They were plotting to destroy the soul society. Like Aizen had only on a bigger scale. These people had being plotting the soul societies demise for over two hundred and they were going to use Ichigo to do it.

His blood boiled at the thought of his friend being used like that. He had to get free. He limped to the door and inspected the lock. The door was old and rusty and the lock was wonky. If he had a pin or a paper clip he could joggle the catch.

He grinned to him self as he felt the small needle threaded into the seem of is jumper. They had forgotten he was good at sowing. He pushed the needle into the lock and jiggled it trying to get the catch. There was a faint click.

Grinning with triumph he removed the needle and limped into the hall. It was dark with only a few over head lights working. He was in some kind of basement. Uryuu hurried along the corridor as fast as his injured leg would let him.

The lights were getting more and more functional as he moved into the more occupied parts of the basement. He slowed to a walk and tip toed on.

He could here the beefy man who had attacked him grumbling to a friend in the room at the end of the hall and thankfully there was no sign of Hound.

He winced as the large door creaked as he pushed it open. The talking stopped. Uryu froze like a rabbit caught in the headlights and forced his erratic breathing to be silent. He heart thumped in his ears and dread welled up inside him.

After a few terrifying minutes the talking resumed. Uryuu slowly let his breath out again. The door was open far enough so he could slip threw the small gap he had created.

Beyond the door was an old worn staircase. Uryuu hurried up it wincing as he had to put undue pressure on his injured leg. The stairway lead to a well furnished corridor. The hall was lined with glass cases detailing the history of the soul society. Its creation, the beginning of the eight noble families, the first shinigami and so on.

He would have liked to have looked longer but he had to find away out and warn Ichigo. He turned a corner and collided with the Hound. Uryuu swore.

The hound chuckled, "I wandered how long it would take you to get out."

Uryuu picked him self to his feet. There was a window to his left and he could see that he was on the ground floor of the building.

"Its time to go back to your cell unless you're willing to talk," the Hound told him.

Uryuu scowled, the man was standing between him and his escape. "I don't think so."

The Hound laughed, "Such a strong spirit. It would truly be a shame to break it." he stepped forward to grab Uryuu's wrist.

Uryuu felt the cool metal of the needle in his had and smirked as a plan began to form in his head. The Hound lunged for him and Uryuu swung his arm up and jabbed the needle into the man's eye. The Hound staggered back with a squeal of pain. Uryuu didn't waste the opening. He lunged for the window.

He landed on his knees as his injured leg finally gave out in a mess of smashed glass. He stumbled to his feet and forced him self to move. He was bleeding badly but he still manage to make it to the main road dragging his injured leg behind him.

The cars were still whizzing past and the other people just ignored him. People with his kind of injuries were normal in this city. Exhausted and in pain the quincy headed for home.

His apartment had been ransacked. The living room had been turned upside down as had the bedroom. Uryuu picked his way threw the wreckage towards the bathroom. He peeled of his ruined jumper and flung it in the hamper and set about tending his injuries. The small cuts and bruises were easy. Once he'd dealt with them he set about looking at his leg.

It was broken just below the knee and would probably need an operation but he didn't have time for it. He settled for splinting it with a small piece of wood from the wreckage of the living room and bandaged it. He could have his father or some one look at it after he'd warned Ichigo.

Rukia looked grimly up at Ichigo as they stepped of the train. The city was dark and dank and smelt of pollution. Litter covered the pavements and cars shot passed them like bullets.

Ichigo gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "It'll be all right Ru," he assured her."

Rukia nodded, "We should check his apartment first."

Ichigo nodded, "If we knew were it was."

Rukia swatted him, "You can be such a moron some times, follow his reiatsu."

Ichigo grinned, "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Rukia turned away grinning, "Idiot," she told him affectionately.

Ichigo shrugged, "But you love me for it."

Rukia shook her head, "You are impossible."

They made there was across the city tracking the quincy's reiatsu. As they walked the houses became more and more desolate. There paint peeled and the doors hung off there hinges. Rukia pushed one such door open and it fell clean off.

"Oops," she muttered, "Oh well it was broken already."

Ichigo sniggered, "Who needs a pick lock when your around," he teased.

Rukia swatted him again, "Shut up."

They climbed the stairs that were littered with rubbish and other kinds of filth. Graffiti covered every square inch of the walls proclaiming lewd messages.

Rukia shivered, "Who would voluntarily stay in a place like this?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I guess our stuck up quincy learnt a lesson in humility."

"He's going to hit you," Rukia warned.

Ichigo grinned, "Not if I hit him first sweetie."

Rukia shook her head, "Impossible," she muttered under her breath.

Ichigo sniggered and hurried on up the stairs.

"This one," Rukia called pointing to a door hanging of its hinges.

"That one," Ichigo asked incredulously?

Rukia nodded, "Yup."

Ichigo shrugged, "If you say so."

Uryuu froze as faint voices wafted threw from the front door. He swore softly and heaved him self to his feet. Very slowly he willed his quincy bow to materialise in his hand. The blue energy flicker expanding and contracting. Her focused harder. There, the blue white bow shimmered in his grip.

Slowly he crept towards the door wincing every time he put weight on his broken leg. Two shadows stepped over the threshold and Uryuu spun to face them a arrow strung from his bow.

"Whoa," Ichigo exclaimed, "Not expecting friendly visitors it seems."

Uryuu relaxed his grip on the bow and let out a sigh of relief, "Sorry, thought you were some one else."

"That's apparent," Rukia squeaked.

Uryuu sighed and lowered the bow and hobbled back into the living room.

"What happened to your leg," Ichigo asked?

"Stuff," Uryuu replied, "It's not important."

"Not important," Rukia exclaimed? "You must be mad."

Uryuu shrugged, "Kurosaki I need to warn you."

"Warn me," Ichigo asked suspiciously?

"There are people after you."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah your friend Kato told me that."

Uryuu smiled slightly, "So he got Yoko to you safely?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

"Who's after Ichigo," Rukia demanded?

"The organisation," Uryuu replied, "There preparing for war."

"War," Rukia asked, "Against who?"

"If that wasn't obvious enough I'll spell it out for you," Uryuu grumbled, "The soul society, who else?"

"What's that got to do with me," Ichigo questioned?

Uryuu eased him self on to the battered sofa, "Your unique Ichigo. No one has ever done the this you have. They want you to fight for them and if you don't agree they will force you to."

"There gonna force me are they," Ichigo scoffed.

Uryuu shook his head, "Not you, your hollow. There going to let him out and control him."

Ichigo laughed, "Good luck to them. Even I have trouble keeping my hollow under control."

"Kurosaki this is serious, they have people who can control him and then we're all done for."

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand, "This is bad."

Ichigo glowered, "I'm not going to let them stop me from helping others."

He frowned his head felt muggy, like some one had numbed it.

"_Oi King pay attention you git you need to stay in control!"_

Ichigo screwed his face up in concentration but he felt so sleepy.

Rukia nudged him anxiously, "Hey Ichigo what's the matter? Talk to me!"

Ichigo wobbled his eyes flashing from brown to gold on black to brown again.

"_KING YOU MORON DO YA WANT THE FREEKIN' WORLD T' DIE? PAY A DAMN ATTENTION!"_

Ichigo groaned his head hurt from all the shouting.

"_Ichigo, he has a point you need to snap out of this," Zangetsu warned._

Huh, wha...Ichigo thought the world was swimming in and out of focus.

Uryuu swore and struggled to get to his feet, "They've already started!"

Rikia's eyes widened and she shook Ichigo, "Come on snap out of it!"

Ichigo's eyes suddenly flickered black and the golden pupils spun in their sockets.

The hollow swayed but caught its self before it fell. Its eyes had a pale film over them and they looked blearily around the room.

"I...Ichigo," Rukia asked hesitantly?

The hollow spun to look at her jerking like a puppet on a string. Its eyes narrowed, "Understood, destroy," it hissed disjointedly.

Uryuu swore, "Oh hell!"

_**Author's Note**_

_Oh no cliff-hanger!! Sorry couldn't be helped. _:)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ahhhhhhhh I totally forgot about the disclaimer! Oh shoot, well bleach obviously does not belong to me how ever all original characters are mine to play with. _:P

* * *

Chapter 3 Mind over matter

Ichigo's inner world was a mess. The usually blue sky was grey and the sky scrappers were wreathed in fog. Ichigo groaned and rubbed his head.

"_Oi King what the hell are ya playin' at," his hollow complained?_

Ichgio blinked stupidly, "What'd ya mean?"

The hollow proceeded to bang its head of the nearest sky scrapper in frustration. _"You explain old man this stupidity is killin' me!"_

Zangetsu arched an eyebrow, **"**_It seams we have an intruder."_

"Intruder," Ichigo asked?

The hollow groaned, _"Her!"_ pointed to the woman sitting cross-legged on one of the buildings.

Ichigo blinked in surprise, "How the hell did she get in here?"

"_Hell if I know," _the hollow complained.

Ichigo wandered over to the woman. She was tall and willowy with flowing inky black hair. Ichigo waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello ant one home?"

The woman's acid green eyes snapped open.

Ichigo to an involuntary step back, "Who are?"

The woman regarded him coolly, "My name is none of your concern."

Ichigo turned away, "What ever. How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

The woman shrugged, "Its a talent of mine."

Ichigo glowered, "Well I want you to get the hell out ta my head," he growled.

The woman laughed lightly, "I will after I've made you kill your friends."

Ichigo froze, Uryuu, Rukia! Panic welled up inside him and he clenched his hands into fists, "Like hell I will."

"_Yeah that's the spirit lets kick this hag's but!" _his hollow crowed punching the air with a manic grin plastered on his face

"_I'm afraid that I must agree,"_ Zangetsu intoned.

The huge blade materialised in Ichigo's hand an identical one forming in his hollows.

The woman arched an eyebrow at them, "You boys think you can take me?"

Ichigo snorted, "I want you out ta my head."

He lunged Zangetsu whistling threw the air. His hollow spun into action on his right and hurled him self towards the woman.

The lady leaped gracefully back pulling a slim blade of her own from the voluminous sleeve of her kimono.

Ichigo swung his blade down but she dodged with ease.

The hollow cackled madly and fired a blackGetsuga Tenshō at the woman.

She deflected it easily and laughed at them, "You really are quite pathetic really if you can't take on one little woman."

The hollow bristled with rage and flung him self at her catching her shoulder before leaping back.

The lady stumbled back but managed to regain her balance. She glowered at them, "You will pay for that," she hissed.

She whirled around her blade soaring threw the air. She missed the hollow but caught Ichigo above his left eye.

The orange headed shinigami staggered back blood dripping down his face.

"_Pay attention dumb ass," _the hollow sneered.

Ichigo glowered at him but resisted the urge to thump the hollow.

The woman attacked again but this time Ichigo ducked low and swept her legs out from underneath her.

She landed in an undignified heap.

The hollow snapped up the advantage and brought his blade down in a killing arc.

A smug smile appeared on the lady's face. Her blade shot out like a snake spearing the hollow in the side.

The hollow reared back with a snarl of rage.

The woman leaped back to her feet and grinned, "Maybe you'll be some fun after all."

Ichigo fired a blue Getsuga Tenshō at her grazing her sword arm.

She hissed at him and spun away from him.

She smirked and spun her blade until it was pointing horizontally she placed her other hand on the blade and a reddy orange glow began to envelop her. "Kinu kumo no su," she hissed.

The hollow swore, _"She's got a damn blade too_!"

Ichigo grimaced the situation was turning ugly.

The woman suddenly doubled over in pain her sword starting to flicker, fading in and out of existence.

"_Her zanpakuto can not be released here," _Zangetsu breathed in Ichigo's ear. _"This is your inner world and other zanpakuto can not be called into it."_

Ichigo smirked, "Guess releasing your zanpakuto didn't work out so well."

The woman hissed at him and resealed her blade. In a blaze of rage she swung blindly at Ichigo.

The orange head evaded easily and whirled Zangetsu round slicing her across the back.

The lady let out a howl of pain and lunched for him her long pale fingers clamping around his throat.

Ichigo stumbled back and tried to dislodge her.

Her fingers tightened cutting of his air supply.

He could feel his blood rushing in his ears and the already tilted world seemed to spin.

The hollow yanked her off and flung her away, _"Jeez do ya need me to babysit ya twenty four seven?"_

Ichigo rubbed his throat, "Thanks for the save."

The hollow shrugged, _"I'm only lookin' out for my self. If your dead then so am I."_

Ichigo chuckled, "That's one way of putting in," he agreed.

"_Children pay attention," _Zangetsu scolded.

Ichigo and the hollow looked at each other and shrugged.

The woman had picked her self up and spun towards them.

The hollow swore and dove for cover and Ichigo flung him self to right.

The hollow hulled him self to his feet but he was bleeding heavily from the wound on his side.

The woman spun towards the injured hollow her blade like quicksilver.

Ichigo sent her flying across the tilted buildings.

She wiped blood from her mouth and staggered to her feet.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head," Ichigo hissed!

The woman flinched like he'd slapped her.

The hollow sniggered, _"Not so tough now are ya?"_

The woman dragged her self towards them, "I will beat you," she ground out.

Ichigo shook his head, "No, you wont."

She screeched and flew at him.

His hollow swung in his blade splitting her in half.

Ichigo winced and looked away.

"_Ah man don't wimp out on me now," _the hollow complained.

"I don't take pleasure in killing," Ichigo responded.

The hollow shrugged, _"Heh you just keep tellin' ya self that hero."_

Ichigo glowered, "I think its time for you to go back in your box."

The hollow laughed,_ "Sure thing king but just keep this in mind, you know you like it."_

Then he was gone leaving Ichigo alone in his topsy-turvy world.

Ichigo shook his head, I'm not a killer, he told him self, I'm not."

Rukia drew her zanpakuto but seamed hesitant to attack.

"What's the matter," Uryuu asked?

Rukia frowned reaching out for her partner, "He's still fighting in there," she whispered.

Uryuu arched an eyebrow and forced him self to dodge as the hollow lunged for him, "Really?"

Rukia shot him a glower, "Of course he is. Ichigo would never willingly attack us."

"Right that time in Hueco Mundo excluded."

Rukia glowered, "He wasn't him self then either."

"Then who the hell was he," Uryuu demanded?

"I don't know," Rukia snapped.

"Thought so," Uryuu replied, "Not even Urahara-san knew what happened. It was like his hollow got a massive upgrade and in my book that id no were near good."

"But Ichigo would never let any thing hut us," Rukia protested!

"Tell that to the half hollow half Kurisaki thing that's trying to kill me," the quincy argued dodging again and hissing in pain as he put weight on his broken leg.

"What happened to believing in people," Rukia shouted, "Or has this city taken that too?"

Uryuu scowled at her, "What the hell does that have to do with any thing?"

"Bilieve in Ichigo," Rukia insisted, "As long as he's still fighting he'll never let any thing happen yo anybody!"

"Right, yeah of course before or after he's already killed us?"

"Why do you have t' be so defeatist," Rukia cried, "Ichigo would believe in you."

"And that's why we're so different," Uryuu pointed out.

Rukia turned to the hollow, "Ichigo you'd better get your ass back here and prove me right!"

The hollow made to lunge for her but froze mid step. Its eyes were flashing again, black gold brown, black gold brown.

"See," Rukia called, "He's still fighting!"

"Oh great for how long," Uryuu called back?

The hollow groaned a long distorted screech.

Uryuu winced, "Ever heard of volume," the quincy complained?

The black eyes with golden pupils were fading to warm brown.

Rukia gasped in delight, "Ichigo?"

The orange haired shinigami looked blearily around the trashed apartment, "D...did I do all that?"

Uryuu sighed and shook his head, "No it was all ready a mess."

Rukia flung her arms around him, "You did it!"

Ichigo gave her a small smile, "Not really," he admitted, "I had some help."

"_Damn strait," _the hollow echoed in his head.

Ichigo Hugged Rukia tightly, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Rukia shook her head and kissed him lightly, "Nope."

Uryuu pulled a face and collapsed back onto the sofa blood seeping threw his makeshift bandage.

Ichigo glanced over, "I meant to ask before all this went sky high but what the hell happened to you?"

Uryuu shrugged, "Some thugs from the organisation tracked me down and wanted me to answer a few questions. I declined."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, "They didn't take that well did they?"

Uryuu shrugged again, "I guess your annoying girlfriend was right," he murmured.

Rukia giggled, "I did tell you."

Ichigo looked puzzled, "Tell him what?"

Rukia kissed him on the mouth, "That you were still fighting."

Ichigo grinned, "Darn strait."

Uryuu rolled his eyes, "Don't let it all get to your ego, you wont get out of the apartment."

Ichigo just grinned, "Then I'll just take the window then," he teased.

Uryuu snorted and Ichigo noticed how pale he actually was. He must be in a lot of pain he thought. Out loud he said, "Come on lets get you out of here before any other wierdo's decided to take a shot at controlling me."

"I second that," Rukia agreed.

Ichigo strode over to the sofa, "Put your arm over my shoulder."

Uryuu grimaced and heaved him self up. Ichigo helped him to sling his arm over his shoulder and nodded to Rukia, "I think we're good to go."

Rukia grinned, "Yeah lets get out of this dump."

_**Author's Note**_

_Ha Rukia totally kicked Ishida ass that'll teach him to doubt Ichigo (hehe)_ :P

_And shock horror Ichigo and his hollow cooperating for once (Sort of_) :P

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to **omaomae **and **animelover1993** for reviewing :) you guys are awesome!! _

* * *

Chapter 4 The soul society

Urahara was waiting for them when they returned. Ichigo had dropped Ishida off at his dad's to get his knee seen to and had then gone strait to see the store owner.

Yoko beamed as the stepped threw the door, "You came back!"

Ichigo snorted at her incredulous look and ruffled her already messy brown hair, "Course we did silly."

The little girl merely continued to smile.

Kisuke glanced up, "Oh Kurosaki I wasn't expecting you back until later."

"Probable not," Ichigo agreed.

"This is most likely serious then," the shopkeeper mused.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah this organisation stuff is real enough. They beat Ishida up an' tried t' control me an' my hollow."

Kisuke frowned, "Any thing else?"

"They want to destroy the soul society," Rukia told him.

Kisuke swore under his breath, "I guess we should involve the Goti 13 then."

Rukia nodded, "I wander if they're having trouble to."

"Probable not," Kisuke assured her, "Any one with unusual talents are more likely to be in the real world."

Ichigo nodded, "I can see why that would be."

"Even so we should warn them," Rukia protested.

Kisuke put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry little Kuchiki we'll let them know."

Ichigo sighed, "There was a woman in my inner world. She was trying to control me."

Kisuke frowned, "That, is not good. I'll see if I can find some thing that might help.

Ichigo nodded, "Thanks. I don't want to accidentally hurt some one."

Rukia snuggled up to him tiredly, "You'll do fine," she murmured.

Ichigo stroked her hair, "Sure."

Kisuke stood up and dusted him self off, "I'll go and see if I can get of some one from seireitei."

He breezed out of the room and Yoko hopped after him.

Rukia yawned and rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder, "You had me worried when your eyes changed colour."

Ichigo sighed, "Me to."

"Why are these people doing this?"

"I don't know," Ichigo replied.

The thirteen captains of the seireitei had been called to session. They stood in two rows, odd and even numbers. The captain-general sat in a large chair at the head of the long hall.

"We have received intelligence that there is an organisation in the human world targeting people like Kurosaki so that they can use them to wage war against us," the old man rumbled.

A low whisper swirled threw the ranks.

"Why do they want to attack us," Hisagi Shuuhei captain of ninth division asked?

"We as of yet do not know there reason but we are working on it," the captain-general responded.

The other captains glanced at each other, they didn't want another war it had taken them five years to recover from the last one.

"I want to send a team to the human world to investigate more," the old captain rumbled.

"Zarakri I want you to select two of your best fighters, Hitsuguya taicho your vice-captain and Soi-fon a couple of your most trusted men. The rest of you keep an eye on things here and keep this quiet we don't want to panic any one."

The dismissal was silent but Shunsui, Jushiro and Retsu were signalled to stay behind.

"Lets go some were more isolated," Yamamoto stated.

The four captains congregated in the captain-general's office.

"Shunsui I want you to follow the investigation group, report directly back to me if you notice any thing suspicious," the old man ordered.

Shunsui frowned, "Isn't that what the team is for?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Yes but I have my suspicions about this organisation. I like you to look into it directly."

"Got it," the eighth division captain responded.

"Jushiro, I know that your are still recovering but I want you to keep track of things up here, Unohana taicho will assist you."

The white haired captain nodded, "Understood."

"Also I'd like to send one of Soi-fon's people to keep a personal eye on Kurosaki. If this organisation gains control of him some one needs to be there to take him down and I do not trust his friends to do it."

The three assembled captains nodded in solemn agreement.

Matsumoto Rangiku scowled as she strode down the white street. Hitsuguya taicho had told her she had orders to join an investigation group that was headed for the human world. She had two hours before she had to leave.

She turned left into sixth division training grounds. The squad members were going threw drills. Perfect pieces of a well oiled machine. She smiled as Renji caught her eye across the field. He slowly wound the drills down to a close and then dismissed the spectators.

Rangiku smiled softly, she and Renji had become closer after the incident with the spirit king. Renji waved and jogged over.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you till later, what's with the surprise," he asked grinning broadly?

Rangiku sighed, "I have a mission in the human world," she explained.

Renji swore, "Darn that sucks."

Rangiku nodded, "Yeah. Apparently there's some Waco group who's trying to use Ichigo to destroy the seireitei."

Renji snorted, "Good luck to them."

Rangiku ran her fingers threw her strawberry blond hair, "This is serious though, they've already made an attempt."

Renji swore violently, "So how long do you think you'll be gone?"

Rangiku shrugged, "I don't know, as long as it takes."

Renji nodded, "When do you have t' leave?"

"We have two hours," Rangiku informed him.

Renji grinned, "Guess we'd better use the time wisely."

Rangiku giggled, "How about lunch?"

"I know a good place," Renji responded putting an arm around her waist.

She gave him a sight shove, "Get changed first I'll meet you back here."

Renji laughed, "I got it, I got it." he waved a hand and disappeared into the sixth division barracks.

Rangiku gathered with the rest of her team two hours later. Ikkaku ad Yumichika were there as well as three members of second division. They gave Rangiku the creeps but thankfully only two were staying with them. The other had another mission.

Once they had all gathered Hitsuguya let them threw the Senkaimon. She was sightly worried as she would be in charge of the mission. The hell butterfly lead them on a twisting winding path towards the human world.

Ichigo and Rukia were waiting in Urahara's shop for them. The store owner him self was babbling away to Yoruichi, Jinta was showing Yoko how to make a paper crane and Tsunami had disappeared some were with Tessai.

Rukia nudged Ichigo, "There here."

Ichigo nodded, "I can feel it too."

Urahara bounced up to welcome the party and Yoruichi slunk way to find some were more quiet.

"RUKIA-CHAN," Matsumoto squealed flinging her arms round the smaller woman, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Um it wasn't that long ago," Rukia told her embarrassedly.

Rangiku let her go, "Well no but it's still good to see you."

The other five shinigami stepped into the room. Ichigo grinned and greeted Ikkaku and Yumichika but looked slightly oddly at the other three.

"Who are they?"

"They're from second division," Ikkkaku explained, "Don't worry they give me the creeps too," he whispered.

Ichigo chuckled, "That makes two of us."

Urahara was speaking quietly to the other three shinigami. He looked mildly annoyed but nodded. He turned to the others, "Matsumonto-san your team will be based in an apartment supplied by the Soul society but," he glanced at the woman standing next to the two other men, "Akiyama-san will be staying here though according to her mission brief."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, "You don't seem too happy with that."

Kisuke scowled, "Perhaps not but that is not my decision."

Almost as if sensing his distress Yoruichi had slunk back into the room. She lightly hopped up onto Kisuke's head and wound her self around his neck. With a small mischievous smile the shopkeeper began to murmur animatedly to her.

Ichigo sniggered and turned away.

Eventualy Kisuke tore his attention away from the cat and nodded at the young woman, "Kurosaki Akiyama-san's job is to keep an eye on you due to your current problem. I hope you will let her do her job."

The woman in question smiled flirtatiously at him. She was of medium build with wavy chestnut hair.

Rukia decided that she hated her instantly.

The woman breezed across the room, "It's an honer to meet you Kurosaki-san," she cooed.

Rukia scowled the sickly sweet voice made her feel sick. She self consciously laced her fingers with Ichigo's.

He gave her a small smile and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"It's nice t' meet you too," Ichigo replied coolly.

Take that, Rukia thought vindictively.

The woman seemed not to notice, "My name is Akiyama Leiko."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo ground out, "And this is my partner, Kuchiki Rukia."

Leiko smiled sweetly, "Nice to meet you," she offered Rukia her hand.

Rukia eyed it as if it was a poisonous snake but did not take it.

Leiko shrugged and let her had drop to her side.

"And the fight is on," Kisuke whispered to Yoruichi.

The cat sniggered, "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on the brat."

Kisuke nodded, "There is defiantly more to this than we're being told."

Yoruichi nodded, "I'll figure it out."

"Well are we just gonna sit here," Ikkaku geumbled?

Rangiku shook her head, "So why don't you tell us what kind of trouble you've got your selves into this time."

Ichigo grinned, "Not much to tell. The old man probably filled ya in all ready."

"True but I wanted you to confirm it," Rangiku replied, "So any idea where these freaks are hidin' out."

"You should probable speak t' Ishida about that," Ichigo told her.

She nodded, "Okay, we'll start there."

Ichigo nodded standing up, "I'll take you. Coming Ru?"

Rukia nodded getting to her feet. She suddenly had the unexplainable urge to eat Orihime's cooking. After telling Ichigo this the orange head looked at her as if she was mad.

He frowned, "Are you feeling all right?"

Rukia nodded, "Yup I just feel like eating Orihime's cooking."

Ichigo chuckled, "You sure you're okay?"

Rukia nodded.

They walked to Ichigo's house in comfortable silence. Rukia however kept throwing death glares in Leiko's direction.

Isshin was not surprised to see them and gestured for to enter the room, "Don't tire him out too much," he warned.

Ichigo laughed, "We wont."

Uyuu had his nose in a book when they entered. Isshin had dealt with his leg and it was now in a cast propped up on a spare pillow.

Ichigo grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, "Hey, Rangiku wants t' ask you some stuff, that okay?"

The quincy glanced up and placed his book on the bedside table, "Ask away shinigami."

Rangiku nodded, "Any idea were we might find this organisation?"

Uryuu shrugged, "They move around too much but I know some one you could try looking for."

Rangiku nodded.

"The bastards who beat you up," Ichigo asked?

Uryuu nodded, "I don't know the first one's name but the second one goes by the name Hound."

"We'll start with him then. Were did you last see him?"

"Before or after I shoved an needle in his eye and jumped out a window," the quincy asked?

Ikkaku sniggered, "That's a good one."

Rukia swatted him, "Not very sensible he was already injured."

"It was some kind of collectors house. There was a hall lined with things from every period of the soul society."

"Creepy," Rangiku shuddered.

"We should look into it," Yumichika suggested.

"Yeah," Rangiku replied, "Thanks for your help Ishida."

The quincy nodded and made to pick up his book.

Ichigo frowned, "How did you manage to get caught in the first palace?"

Uryuu scowled, "Some of us decided to give up this kind of life."

"So you're out of practice," Ichigo asked grinning?

"Hardly," Uryuu snapped.

Rangiku grinned, "Its nothing to be ashamed of," she Turned to the others, "Lets go."

Rukia glowered as she realised that Leiko remained.

"Who is she," Uryuu asked?

"Some weirdo who's stalking Ichigo," Rukia muttered.

Uryuu arched an eyebrow, "Wow is that jealously I hear," he asked?

Rukia threw him a dirty look.

Leiko tossed her wavy hair over her shoulder and beamed, "I'm Akiyama Leiko, it's a pleasure to meet you quincy."

Uryuu nodded coolly, "The pleasure's all yours Akiyama-san."

Ichigo sniggered, "Its okay I don't like her either," he whispered.

Uryuu chuckled.

Rukia grinned and placed a kiss on Ichigo's cheek.

Leiko merely smiled as if she knew some thing they didn't

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_So now the soul society is involved (hehe) and some lady is after Ichigo (Some how I don't think that Rukia will let him go without a fight) _ :P

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Shadow

_All ways in your shadow. I can't escape. You always set the bar and I can't jump it. It's you they praise. It's you they look to. They don't see me, I'm only your shadow. They can't see beyond the talent. They can't see beyond the words. You're playing an elaborate game you know that I can't win. They can't see me, I'm only a whisper on the wind. A glitch in your perfect system. Can't scream, can't shout, can't be heard because you're always louder. So as you grow stronger, I fade away._

The mansion was quiet. All the servants had gone home leaving the building cold and unwelcoming. The master of the house stood in front of a large painting. The strokes were swift and light giving the painting a comforting feel. Four face stared out into the hall. An old man with a stern face, a plum woman smiling proudly, a young man with a strong look about him and a younger teen with a scowl that seemed almost permanent.

The young man standing gazing up at the portrait sighed heavily, "Nothing has changed brother, I am still in your shadow after all these years."

He turned away and strode purposefully down the hall, "But that is going to change."

The man turned left down a set of worn stairs. The level below was cold and dank. One room however was illuminated by a ring of candles flickering in the dark. The young man smiled thinly, "Soon you are going to wish you'd noticed me," he vowed.

He stood alone in the ring watching the flames. Quiet breathing alerted him to the presence of an other. The man smiled tightly, "Hound, report."

The dark clad and masked man bowed his head then straitened, "She failed, Kurisaki beat her."

The man nodded, "Then we shall try again. Is your agent in place?"

Hound nodded, "Yes. The soul society has sent a team to meddle."

The young man laughed, "Then we shall give them no reason to stay. If the trail goes cold they will be forced to leave."

Hound sniggered, "I can take care of that."

"Did you let the quincy escape like I said."

Hound touched his bandaged eye ruefully, "Yes."

"Don't take it too hard," the man responded, "You did underestimate him."

"A mistake I shall not be making again," Hound told him sourly.

The young man nodded, "It's time to move on to the next phase then."

Hound grinned beneath his mask, "Get Kurosaki and he will bring the girl back."

"Yes I did not expect Tsunami to betray us, he will pay dearly."

"May I have the honer," Hound asked?

The man nodded, "Certainly."

"Shall deal with the misleading too?"

The man shook his head, "Leave that to Tora."

Hound nodded, "Shall I summon him?"

The young master nodded.

There was a swirl of smoke the candles and another man appeared in the circle, "You called my lord?"

The young man nodded, "We have some meddlesome shinigami poking their noses around. Mislead them and get them back to the soul society where they belong."

Tora grinned widely, "Understood sir."

The man turned away, "We need them to lower there defences."

"My agent should be able to take care that," Hound explained.

The young man nodded shortly, "That is all."

The two men bowed and left as silently as they had come. The young man rubbed his forehead and headed back upstairs. He strode along the hall and up the grand staircase. He stopped in front of the nursery door and hesitated before pushing it open.

The small boy was still awake playing with a miniature toy army.

"Yukio-chan shouldn't you be asleep?

The child pouted, "But I wanted you t' say good night papa. You always do."

The young man sighed, "All right then."

The little boy beamed and abandoned his soldiers hopping into bed.

The man ruffled his son's hair and smiled fondly, "Sleep well little one. You have a big day tomorrow."

Yukio scrunched his face up, "Ohhh I hate big days."

His father chuckled, "I know, I know but tomorrow is very important."

The little boy nodded sleepily.

"Go to sleep now and I shall see you in the morning."

"night, night."

The man lent over and kissed his son on the forehead before leaving. He lent on the other side of the door and sighed heavily. Oh yes he would make that man pay for ruining his and his families life.

He spun round and strode off towards his office, he had work to do.

"Hey sweetie," Ichigo grinned dropping a kiss on the top of Rukia's head.

"Morning," Rukia yawned.

She climbed out of bed and wandered over to the closet. She frowned as she caught her reflection in the full length mirror. "Ichigo I am I getting fat?"

Ichigo glanced over, "Um no, why?"

Rukia looked back at her reflection again, "I swear I'm getting fatter."

"Don't be silly," Ichigo chided, "Sure your eating a lot more than usual but its not enough to make you fat."

Rukia scowled, "Do you have a problem with my eating habits?"

Ichigo raised his hands in surrender, "No not at all!"

Rukia smiled, "Good."

Ichigo groaned as she left the room, crazy women.

He frowned he was sure that there was some were important he had to be. What was it again? He shook his head, he was being silly. Dressing silently he wandered threw to the kitchen to attack the coffee machine.

Leiko met them at Urahara's she beamed and greeted them cheerfully. Yoko was also happy to see them attaching her self to Ichigo's leg.

The orange head chuckled and prized her off, "I need t' walk ya know," he told her.

Yoko grinned and scampered back behind Jinta. The red headed teen shook his head and handed her a lolly-pop.

Urahara smiled, "Matsumoto-san and the others have gone to the city to see what they can find out about this Hound person."

Ichigo nodded, "Kato-san around?"

Kisuke nodded, "Sure he's out the back."

Ichigo turned to Rukia, "I'm gonna go talk t' Kato I'll be back in a bit."

He found the coffee coloured young man sitting on the back step staring up at the pastel sky.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted sitting next to him.

Tsunami almost jumped, "Oh it's only you Kurosaki."

Ichigo frowned, "Why? Were you expecting some one else?"

Tsunami shrugged, "Nah, not really."

Ichigo sighed, "So how'd ya meet Ishida?"

Tsunami grinned, "That's a story. I was on the run from the organisation with Yoko. We were looking for some were to crash when we found Ishida-kun's apartment. It looked abandoned so we thought we'd chance it."

Ichigo grinned, "He walked in on you didn't he."

Tsunami looked embarrassed, "Some thing like that. After I explained thing to him he allowed us to stay. He even took formal custody of Yoko."

Ichigo nodded, "Sounds like Ishida. He likes to act tough but he's a softy really."

Tsunami sniggered, "Better not let him hear you saying that."

Ichigo just laughed, "I can take him any day." He frowned Kato seemed to be sad and he wandered why. "So what's got you so bummed?"

Kato shrugged, "Nothing in particular," he paused the turned to look Ichigo in the eye, "Do you ever get the feeling that some thing bad's gonna happen and there isn't anything you can do t' stop it?"

Ichigo glanced up at the sky and thought back on his life, "Not really. If some thing bad's gonna happen then I'll stop it."

Tsunami smiled sadly, "I wish I was a brave as you are Kurosaki."

"'Snot bravery," Ichigo told the other man, "More like bone headed stupidity."

Tsunami sniggered, "I guess, either way you have one up on me."

Ichigo clapped a hand on the man's shoulder, "Ah don't worry about it. When the time comes, if it does, you'll know what to do."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me," Tsunami said quietly.

"No problem."

Tsunami frowned, "I used to be part of the organisation," he admitted, "But when I met Yoko I changed my mind. I wanted to protect her not had her over to my superiors. I never met the boss but I've met Hound before, I worked under him," he paused and glanced over at Ichigo.

The orange head's expression was unreadable.

"I didn't see any of the others but I knew of one other. His name as Tora."

Ichigo nodded slowly, "That explains some things," he muttered, "Your afraid that your old boss is gonna come after you."

Tsunami nodded, "Yes."

The two men sat in silence for a while before Ichigo stood up and duster him self off, "I'm gonna head back inside 'kay."

Tsunami nodded, "Sure."

The coffee coloured man sat for a bit longer admiring the view.

"Hello Kato-chan," a silky voice purred in his ear.

He stared his head snapping around, only one person referred to him as Kato-chan.

The hound grinned beneath his mask, "Its been a while."

Kato jumped to his feet, "Not long enough."

"Oh now I'm hurt," Hound told him with an invisible pout.

Tsunami glowered, "That's not hard."

Hound's grin widened, "Too bad you had to betray us. I did warn you about what would happen should you choose to try and leave."

Tsunami clenched his hands into fists, "I'm not afraid of you."

"And that my dear Kato-chan is your biggest fault."

Tsunami could feel the heavy blood stained reiatsu swirling around the Hound and swore.

The Hound chuckled ominously, "Whay will you do know Kato-chan? Stay here and in danger these people or run?"

It wasn't really a hard decision he couldn't in danger Yoko

He spun on his heal and sprinted away. He ran as fast as he could.

The Hound smirked and gave chase melting into the long shadows.

Tsunami could feel his heart pounding in his ears and tried to hold back the fear that threatened to overwhelm. He twisted and turned threw the narrow ally ways his feet thumping of the hard ground.

He turned another corner and ran headlong into Hound. He jumped back and dropped into fighting stance.

Hound smirked and drew his two short blades, "This wont take long Kato-chan."

Tsunami ducked low and swung his fist up.

Hound leaped nimble to the side and spun in a whirlwind of metal.

Tsunami threw a side kick at his abdomen and snapped an punch to his head.

Hound swung back and dived in blade whirling.

Tsunami jumped from bin to bin and onto the roof of one of the buildings. As light as a feather her run along the top.

He could hear Hound chasing and forced him self to go faster. Then Hound was in front of him again. He jumped back and then leaped to another building.

"We used to do this all the time as children," Hound teased, then his eyes narrowed, "What made you betray us, me? The brat? All this fuss over one little girl?"

Tsunami glowered, "It was wrong!"

Hound snarled and lunged forward both blades catching him in the side.

Tsunami staggered back clutching his side as blood leaked threw his fingers. He jumped down to the ally below and doubled over panting.

Hound smirked and leaped lightly to the ground.

Tsunami was already running but he was injured now and blood left a trail.

Tsunami lent against a grubby wall attempting to catch his breath. He pressed his hand to his side and swore softly. He conjured a small flame in the palm of his hand and pressed it to his wound. He hissed in pain as the flame sealed the injury shut. It would have to do until he could get it seen to.

He hulled him self of the wall and staggered on.

The Hound grinned touching the wall. There was a dark smear of blood. Tsunami had been here. Still grinning he continued the chase.

Tsunami was running out of energy. He'd already lost to much blood and he knew that he wouldn't be able to run for much longer.

He lent against a rusting pipe and slid down to sit at its base. He rested his head on his knees. Damn it he couldn't give up but he was so tired.

"Now, now Kato-chan, this isn't a good place to sleep," Hound teased.

Tsunami glared up defiantly at him, "Go to hell."

Hound chuckled and hulled him up by his throat, "Going to beg for forgiveness?"

Tsunami spat in his face, "No."

"Wow you finally decided to grow a back bone," Hound sneered.

Tsunami glowered, "Better to die proud than a cowered."

The Hound merely laughed, "Who's been putting daft idea's in your head? There's no pride in being murdered in a back ally."

"There is pride in knowing that even in death you never betrayed the ones you want to protect."

The Hound snarled, "Wasn't I your friend? I stuck up for you when we were children. I looked after you. And you betrayed me!"

"I knew you'd never accept that what we were doing was wrong," Tsunami retorted, "I left because it was bad. I don't want to be bad."

Hound laughed coldly, "So in the end your still a cowered. Running away from what you've done, all the bad things."

Tsunami smiled softly, "Some thing like that."

Hound shook his head disgustedly and brought one of his twin blades up to rest against Tsunami's neck, "Now you die."

Hound stepped away as the body slumped to the ground. "In the end you still had to be stubborn didn't you Kato-chan," he murmured. "I do not regret killing you, I merely regret the choices you took that lead to this situation."

He straitened up and put his blades back into their scabbards. He strode away melting into the shadows. The others would find the body but by then he would be long gone and the trail would be cold.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Hehe, can any one guess what's wrong with Rukia? Hits have been dropped and it is linked to the gift the spirit king gave her and Ichigo in Ties that bind us. _;)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to** omaomae** for reviewing your awesome!! _ :)

Chapter 6 Rukia VS Leiko

Rangiku frowned as she crouched in the dark ally. The body was fresh only an hour or two old. Ikkaku and Yumichika were guarding the entrances and Rangiku had enlisted the help of the two men from second division to help her determine what had happened here.

There were multiple stab wounds and the man was clean out of reiatsu apart from that there were no other clues.

"We should get him back to Urahara's for a proper examination," she said at length standing up.

"We have gotten every thing we can from surrounding area," one of the men from second division told her.

Rangiku nodded and called Ikkaku over, "Carry him will ya."

Ikkaku grumbled but did as he was told.

Kuchiki Rukia was annoyed, well that was a slight understatement, she was furious. Leiko had followed her and Ichigo constantly. She also kept giving her partner flirtatious looks when she thought Rukia wasn't looking and some times even when she was.

Ichigo seemed to be ignoring her but Rukia was still angry. Leiko had a lot of things that Rukia didn't. She was tall and curvy in all the right places. She had lush chestnut hair and huge round eyes with thick lashes.

In comparison Rukia was short and not curvy at all. She had dull black hair and horror of horrors she was putting on weight with all the weird food she was eating by the bucket loads these days.

She felt inadequate and anxious. What if Ichigo decided that he liked Laiko more than her? She really needed some one to talk to but all her girlfriends were busy that only left one option.

Abari Renji was tired and grouchy. Rukia had dragged him to the human world because there was no one else for her to moan to.

"Look Rukia for the last damn time you do not look fat, your hair is not dull and yes you curve! What more do you want me to say," he grumbled exasperatedly?

Rukia looked hurt and chewed her bottom lip, "But what if Ichigo likes her more than me?"

Renji groaned and buried his head in his hands, "Rukia he's dating you not Miss two-bit."

Rukia chewed her lip a bit more viciously.

Renji sighed heavily, "Look if its bothering you so much go stake your claim."

"Stake my claim," Rukia asked puzzled?

"Sure. If some one was my girl I'd kiss her or some thin' in front of the other guy," he shrugged, "Or I'd just beat him up."

Rukia giggled, "You know you've just given me a great idea."

Renji looked bemused, "I have?"

Rukia nodded, "Your right I should just beat her up. That's how we'd have done things in the Rukongai."

Renji shook his head grinning, "I'd wandered were your viscous side had gone."

Rukia swatted him, "That's enough out of you Mr."

"Ya know first there's some thing I want to check out," Renji told her.

"What's that," Rukia asked?

Renji frowned, "You see shortly after Rangiku's team left a female shinigmai's body was found in the underground sewers."

"That's horrible," Rukia gasped!

Renji nodded, "I know but that's not the interesting part."

"It gets worse," Rukia asked horrified?

"Afraid so," Renji told her, "See the body was identified. Her name was Akiyama Leiko."

Rukia's eyes widened, "So...so the Leiko that is with us in the human world is not the really one?"

"Seems so," Renji agreed.

Rukia swore, "We have to get rid of her or at least take her prisoner."

"Definitely."

Rukia ran her fingers threw her short hair, "Well that kinda throws a spanner in the works," she grumbled.

"What'd a spanner," Renji asked?

Rukia grinned and shook her head, "Never mind."

Renji just grinned, "So you gonna go catch your lover boy up? I saw him heading towards Urahara's."

Rukia swore, "Why didn't you say so?"

Renji raised his hands in defence, "You hardly let me get a word in edgeways since I got here."

Rukia deflated, "Fine, your forgiven. Lets go find Ichigo."

"Yeah and warn the others about miss creepy killer."

Urahara's little kitchen was swamped when they arrived. Ikkaku was loudly debating with one of the guys from second division. Yumichika was hovering next to him looking worried. Yoko was crying and Jinta was trying to comfort her.

Leiko was attempting to attach her self to Ichigo who was having none of it. "Knock it off will ya," he grumbled.

"But sweetie your so irasistible," She cooed in his ear.

Ichigo grimiced.

"_Dude make her shut up before I cut loose an' kill her," _his hollow whined.

"Ah shut it your almost as bad as she is," Ichigo complained.

"_I'm hurt truly right here in my little heart."_

"Your a hollow, you don't have a heart," Ichigo pointed out.

"_How do you know,"_ his hollow pouted.

"Don't do that its disturbing," Ichigo told it shivering.

"Kurosaki-kun are you even listening to me," Leiko whined?

Ichigo groaned inwardly, she's just like my hollow.

"No sorry I wasn't," Ichigo told her coolly.

Leiko pouted, "Well what I said was..." He tuned her out, she was far too anoying.

Rukia gapped at the chaos, "What have we walked into," she asked weakly?

Renji shrugged, "Where's Matsumoto? Isn't she supposed t' be looking after these idiots?"

Rukia scanned the crowed, "She not here neither is the other guy from second division."

Renji frowned, "Well we'll never find any thing out while they're all shoutin' at each other."

Rukia glanced at him, "What do you have in mind?"

Renji grinned at her and his eyes twinkled mischievously. He smirked and let his reiatsu turn cold. He concentrated hard and mimicked his captains frosty reiatsu. Then in the coldest harshest voice he could he addressed the crowed, "What exactly is going on here?"

The whole room froze. The reiastu they associated with Kuchiki Byakuya along with the cool voice made them shift uneasily.

Rukia had to try very hard to keep her self from laughing out loud.

"Well...umm...we," Leiko stuttered.

Rukia couldn't contain her self any longer the looks on her friends (and enemy's) faces were far too funny. At the sound of her laughter the rooms occupants tripped over them selves to see what was going on behind them.

To there sever embarrassment they discovered that there was no Kuchiki Byakuya standing sternly in the doorway but hysterically giggling Rukia and an equally amused Renji.

"Abari damn you I hate it when you do that," Ikkaku snarled!

Renji shrugged, "Got your attention didn't it."

"Impersonating a senior officer is a sever offence," Leiko cried!

Renji glowered darkly at her, "I wasn't asking your opinion."

Leiko shrunk back and Rukia felt a brief flicker of satisfaction.

"What's got your panties in a bunch anyway," Ikkaku grumbled?

"Where's Matsumoto? What's the hubbub all about? In fact what's going on in the first place?"

Ichigo wandered over to Rukia and put an arm around her, "Well from what I've gathered, Kato's dead and Matsumoto, the guy from second division and hat an' clogs man are doing a formal examination or some thing."

Rukia frowned, "Kato Tsunami right? Wasn't he the guy that brought Yoko?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah Ishida's friend."

Rukia looked concerned, "Has any one told him yet?"

Ichigo shook his head, "He's still recovering at my place. I haven't told him yet heck I only just found out my self."

Rukia nodded and laced their fingers together out of habit. Ichigo gave her a small smile, that reassured her.

"So some guy is dead. Do you have any ideas," Renji asked?

Leiko shook her head, "None. Every lead turns up cold. There isn't even any traces other traces of reiatsu on the body."

Renji scowled, "None?"

Leiko nodded, "None," she confirmed, "We'd have just said suicide if it hadn't been for the way he had died." she smiled over at Ichigo.

Rukia glowered.

Renji thought this over, "They want you to walk into a dead end," he muttered.

"What," Ichigo asked?

"A dead end. A cold trail, so you'll give up on them," Renji explained.

Ikkaku swore.

Rangiku poked her head around the door, "What's going on in here?"

Renji waved, "Yo."

Rangiku smiled slightly, "What the hell are you doing here Renji?"

Renji grinned, "Rukia called, girl troubles. Every one else was taken."

Rangiku nodded then turned to the others, "Its a dead end. We couldn't learn any thing about what happened."

"Knew it," Renji muttered.

"We still need to find this Hound," Rangiku said, "Renji if your hanging around maybe you could give us a hand."

Renji nodded.

"I think I'm going to hang around the store for a bit," Leiko told them, "I'll catch you up."

The other members of the team filtered out but Rukia hung back. She caught Renji's eye and winked, she had a score to settle.

Leiko gave her a dazzling smile, "What's the matter Kuchiki-san?" she seemed happy enough but there was a steely determination in the other woman's eyes

Rukia narrowed her own eyes, "I want you to stop."

Leiko tilted her head to one side, "Stop what," she asked innocently?

Rukia glowered, "You know fine well. Stay away from Ichigo."

"Kurosaki-kun? What makes you think that I'm interested in him?"

"Don't lie to me," Rukia hissed, "I've seen the way you look at him."

"I'm just looking," Leiko told her stiffly, "What's your problem?"

Rukia folded her arms, "I know all about you Leiko. You thought you could hide it but me an' Renji found out."

"What are you talking about," Leiko protested?

"You know. We both know that your not really Akiyama Leiko."

Leiko's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I suppose you think your selves very clever?"

Rukia shrugged, "Cleverer than you."

Leiko hissed and reached for her zanpakuto.

"I wouldn't," Rukia warned.

Leiko sneered at her, "I'm not scared of you Kuchiki."

Rukia just smiled, "Not just me you have to worry about," she replied resting her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto

Leiko whipped her blade out and dropped into fighting stance, "I can't allow you to walk away now you know my identity."

"Not my problem," Rukia told her drawing her own blade.

"What's that supposed t' mean," the enraged women snarled?

"Oh noting," Rukia told her nonchalantly, "I'm not attacking you because of your sneaking. I'm fighting you because your making moves on my man. That fact that your a bad guy id just a bonus."

Leiko tossed her hair, "After I kill you I will take `your man` and make him my own."

Rukia knuckles turned white as she gripped her blade tighter in anger, "I will never let that happen," she vowed.

Leiko laughed cruelly, "We'll see little Kuchiki."

The lunged simultaneously at each other. Steal clashed against steal. Sparks danced.

Rukia parried and dodged Leiko's next strike. She twisted left and swung her blade in.

Leiko dodged but barely, there was a long cut in the material of her jumper.

Leiko dove at Rukia again but missed and crashed into the little table. It splintered under her weight. She rolled to her knees splinters lodged in her arms and legs.

Rukia sent a kido blast at her sending her flying threw the thin door out into the yard.

Leiko whipped blood from her mouth and dragged her self back to her feet. "I'll kill you," she snarled!

Rukia shrugged, "You just keep telling your self that."

Leiko lunged again but Rukia deflected her easily.

Leiko roared with rage and charged. "He will be mine!"

Her blade swept up in a clean arc catching Rukia up her side.

Rukia gasped and stumbled back clutching her side. Sticky blood trickled in between her fingers. Cursing she administered a small healing kido to staunch the wound.

"In your dreams," she shot back threw gritted teeth.

Leiko glowered and went for another hit.

This time Rukia ducked low and kicked the other woman's legs out from underneath her.

Leiko landed in a crumpled heap gasping for breath.

Rukia stood over her, her blade at the other lady's throat. "Stay away from Ichigo or I'll finish what I started."

"You're...you're not going to kill me," Leiko stammered?

Leiko lay on her back and whimpered.

Rukia felt a little bit of pity for the disillusioned woman. She shrugged, "As much as I'd like to its not how I do things. That's what make you and me different. You can surrender now and tell us all you know or..."

She was cut off as Leiko leaped to her feet. As quick as a flash she had vanished along the roof tops.

"Or you could just to that," Rukia muttered, "Damn it and here I was trying to be nice."

She sighed heavily and returned her zanpakuto to its resting place, "I'm sorry that she wasn't much of a workout," she apologised.

Her zanpakuto didn't seem to mind.

Urahara and Yoruichi appeared a few moments later drawn by the sounds of fighting.

"What happen here," Yoruichi demanded?

"Leiko was an imposter. The real Akiyama Leiko is dead, Renji told me."

Yoruichi swore. She glanced over at Kisuke who was bemoaning the fact that his kitchen had been trashed. Yoruichi sighed, "You can always make a new one."

Kisuke pouted, "But it wont be the same."

Yoruichi shook her head, "Pay attention you goof."

Kisuke grinned, "I was, Leiko's an imposter and the real one is dead." he chuckled softly and produced a small box, "I know. I was having her hang around so that I could get a good fix on her reiatsu. Now I can track her anywhere she goes."

"You knew that she was an imposter and you didn't tell us," Rukia seethed?

Kisuke shrugged, "Necessary I'm afraid. I couldn't have had you knowing that would have let her know that the game was up."

"You are one sneaky sneaky bastard," Rukia told him.

Kisuke grinned, "Sticks and stones."

Rukia laughed, she may not have fully beaten Leiko but she had stacked her claim.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Ha and Rukia finally take things into her own hands. (hehe)_ :

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to __**omaomae**__ and __**animelover1993**__ your reviews are always brilliant _ :P

* * *

Chapter 7 Hostages

The candles flickered in the curricula room. Leiko knelt on one knee in the centre of the ring of flames.

"You failed," the voice from the shadows stated. It did not sound happy about this fact but neither did it sound disappointed.

"I am sorry," Leiko whispered, even if her boss was not overly interested in her mess up but the Hound would be highly disappointed. That thought alone made her shiver.

The young man emerged from the shadows. He looked young but he had a sense of age about him. His eyes were tired and worn. The man regarded her broadly, "Don't worry I have had enough of hiding in the background. This time we shall act."

Leiko nodded nervously but said nothing.

"Hound! Tora," he called!

The two men slipped out of the gloom like oil.

"I have decided to do some thing rash," the young man announced.

"What is that sir," Tora asked?

The young man chuckled, "I want you to bring Yoko home and that imbecile of a boy she's attached her self to."

Hound grinned widely beneath his mask, "Got it."

"Leiko, you are to go with them," their boss explained. He crouched down near the flames, "And don't screw up," he hissed.

Leiko shuddered, "I wont sir," she mumbled.

The young man stood up, "Very good," he praised, "We shall lay a trap for Kurosaki and this time we will get him."

The young man watched his tree minions leave, "Soon brother, very soon all this hiding will be over and you will pay," he vowed.

Ichigo gapped, "Okay," he said slowly, "Run that by me again?"

Rukia giggled, "Leiko was a traitor and I kicked her ass because I didn't like the way she was looking at you."

Ichigo scrunched his face up in confusion. In the doorway Renji was howling with laughter clutching the frame so he wouldn't loose his balance.

Ichigo glowered at him, "Your not helping ya know."

Renji wiped stray tears from his eyes still chuckling, "But its so damn funny."

Ichigo shook his head and turned back to Rukia, "She made you jealous," he asked?

"If it wasn't obvious," Rukia pointed out, "The way she clung to you and babbled relentlessly was very annoying."

Ichigo laughed, "Her babbling drove me crazy too."

Rukia smiled.

Ichigo lent down and kissed her, "Don't worry Ru I wouldn't give you up for any one."

"Ah get out ta here an find a room or sumit," Renji called waving them away!

"We have a room," Rukia told him, "You just happen to be in the doorway."

Renji gesticulated rudely at her, "Whatever, see ya love birds."

Rukia shook her head, "I'm glad he's not still mopping over me."

"Renji mopped," Ichigo asked incredulously?

Rukia nodded, "But I think he's got over it. He seems to be interested in Rangiku."

Ichigo grinned, "Well she is...well...you know," he shrugged helplessly.

Rukia swatted him, "What was that about not looking at other women?"

"Hey that wasn't what I said," Ichigo protested!

Rukia lent up and kissed him on the cheek, "Just as good as."

Ichigo sighed shaking his head, "You're too damn smart for you own good."

"Just as well or we'd both be stupid," Rukia told him with a bright smile.

Ichigo chuckled, "And we couldn't have that could we?"

Rukia shook her head, "Nope."

Jinta had taken Yoko to the park. The little girl had been very quiet since Kato-san's death. They wandered along the path weaving their way around the crowds of people.

Yoko was in awe, she had never seen so many people in one place. She clutched Jinta's had more tighly afraid that she would get lost.

The children's park had a few other kids playing in it but a part from that it was quite quiet. Jinta stopped walking and smiled down at Yoko, "So what do ya want t' play on first," he asked?

Yoko gazed around the park, "That," she said pointing at the swings.

Jinta grinned, "Got it." He lead her over and helped her onto the seat.

Yoko griped the chains and squealed in delight as she began soaring into the sky.

Jinta smirked at least she was happy now. Maybe later he'd take her to see Ishida, she hadn't seen her guardian since he'd arrived Karakura.

They spent almost half an hour on the swings before Yoko got board. By that time all the other children had left.

"What do you want t' do now," Jinta asked the little girl.

Yoko didn't answer him but scampered over to the slide and scrambled up the ladder. Jinta laughed and jogged after her.

Yoko giggled as she sped down to the ground. Jinta grinned and caught her as she reached the bottom sweeping her up into the air.

"Well, well this is very touching," a cold voice sneered behind them.

Jinta spun around and nearly dropped Yoko.

A tall man clad in black with a mask covering the lower pat of his face stood behind him. He had two companions flanking him. One with wild crimson hair and the other...

He gasped, "Leiko?"

Leiko tossed her chestnut hair over one shoulder, "Hey brat."

Jinta put Yoko on the ground and took her hand, "What do you want?"

The man with the mask shrugged, "Hmmm lots of things but right now we want you and Yoko to come with us."

"That'll be likely," Jinta scoffed.

"Are you so sure about that," the man with the mask asked him?

Jinta shuddered and took a step back.

Yoko whimpered, "Them bad guys."

"Who us," the man with wild hair asked innocently? "Never."

Jinta backed up a bit more and made ready to run, "When I say," he whispered, "We're gonna run like hell."

"But I'm too small," Yoko protested.

Jinta nodded, "I know, get on my back."

"'K," Yoko said and scrambled onto his back."

"Don't try to run, you wont get far," Leiko told them with a sneer.

"Oh yeah," Jinta challenged?

"Try it little boy, we'll just catch you in the end."

Jinta glowered.

"We's doomed," Yoko informed him, "Tat's Hound 'n Torwa."

Jinta frowned, "You know these guys?"

Yoko nodded, "'Nmai worked with 'm till he found me."

Jinta nodded, "We're gonna get out ta here now 'k."

Yoko nodded.

"You think you can catch us," Jinta taunted? "Come have ago if you think you can."

He gathered is own raw untrained reiatsu to him and shot into shunpo.

Leiko swore, "Damn brat!"

Hound shrugged, "Makes no difference. Tora find them."

The red head nodded grinning widely.

Jinta ran as fast as his meagre talent would allow. Why oh why did I not bring my phone, Jinta you're an idiot, he cursed.

Yoko whimpered into the back of his neck. She was frightened, the bad guys were after them again and she hated it.

Tora raced along the roof tops tracking Jinta's wild reiatsu, "There's a dead end coming up," he called to the others, "We can catch them there."

Jinta hurtled round a sharp corner and swore. The wall of a house loomed up in front of him. He spun around and found his perusers blocking the exit.

"Yup we's doomed," Yoko told him.

Jinta ruffled her hair, "Just what I wanted to here."

"Its over give it up," Leiko told him.

Tora ginned, "Yeah we wont hurt you, much."

Jinta swore again, there was no way out, "Fine," he said hanging his head.

Hound smiled beneath his mask, "Good choice."

Jinta helped Yoko off his back and took her hand, "Lets go then."

"Sure," Tora told him, But first," he clamped a black band around his wrist and then did the same with Yoko's, "We can't have your friends trackin' ta can we. At least not yet."

Oh crap, Jinta thought its a trap and we're the bate, damn it.

Yoko glanced up at him, "Itsugo's in trouble isn't he."

Jinta nodded, "That's about the long and the short of it."

Jinta sighed and followed his three captures from the ally. The sky had clouded over and Jinta was sure that it was going to rain soon.

They walked threw the streets and Jinta glanced around looking for away to escape.

"In," Leiko ordered as they stopped outside a sleek black van.

Kisuke had been examining Kato's body when the tracking beacon he'd installed in Jinta let out a piercing shriek. Startled he glanced up. Oh shoot he thought.

"Yoruichi! Yoruichi come here quick!"

The black cat skidded into the morgue, "What's the matter?"

Kisuke pointed, "Jinta's in trouble."

Yoruichi cursed, "There heading for the city."

Kisuke nodded, "I didn't think that they would take hostages."

"I'll go tell the others," Yoruichi said. She nuzzled his leg as she passed, "Don't worry we wont loose him like we lost Ururu."

Kisuke nodded mutely.

Yoruichi strode into the half repaired kitchen now in human form and fully dressed, "We have a problem," she announced.

"This isn't gonna be god is it," Renji grumbled.

"What's the matter," Rukia asked taking Ichigo's hand?

"They sneaky bastards have taken hostages."

Renji swore, "Who?"

"Jinta and Yoko," Yoruichi told them.

Ichigo hung his head, "This is my fault isn't. If they didn't want to control me an' my hollow so much then they'd be safe."

Rukia smacked him around the head, "Don't be such a dumb ass."

"She's right," Renji told him, "We don't know that they wouldn't have taken the kids any way."

Rangiku nodded in agreement, "Yes Ichigo so don't you dare go beating your self up over it."

Ichigo nodded but didn't look convinced.

"If they've taken the brat hostage then they'll want to ransom em back," Ikkaku pointed out.

"That means they'll want to swap Kurosaki for one of the children," Yumichika deduced.

Yoruichi swore violently.

"So what do we do," Rukia asked worriedly?

"There's only one thing we can do," Ichigo said softly.

"Oh no, oh no you don't Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia threatened, "You are not handing your self over to those cheating bastards!"

"So you'd leave Jinta to fend for him self and try to look after a small child," Ichigo snapped back?

"Well no," Rukia mumbled looking at the floor, "But I still don't want you to go."

Ichigo sighed, "I have a better chance than Jinta," he pointer out.

Rukia nodded snuggling up to him, "I guess."

"Sorry I hate to interrupt but I have a message for you all," a cool feminine voice said from the large gap in the kitchen wall.

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "Leiko."

"Hey sweetie," Leiko cooed blowing Ichigo a kiss, "did you miss me?"

"When can I kill her," Rukia asked threw gritted teeth?

Ichigo chuckled.

"What's ya message," Renji demanded?

"Oh yeah that. Boss want to swap, Kurosaki for the brat. Take it or leave it. If you decide to take it we'll see you in the park at midnight to night. Have fun now." She waved cheerfully and vanished in a blur.

Renji swore.

"That doesn't give us long," Rangiku mused.

Rukia gripped Ichigo's hand tightly, "I don't like your plan. What happens if the succeed in controlling you?"

"We're all doomed," Ikkaku said.

"Not helping," Yumichika huffed.

"Then you'll just have to find away to get threw to me," Ichigo said softly looking down at Rukia.

"What? Me? I can't," Rukia protested pulling away from him, "You're way more stronger than me I'd never manage. Get Renji or Ikkaku to beat some sense into or some thing."

Ichigo kissed her lightly on the lips, "It has to be you," he murmured, "Because you're the only one I trust enough to bring me back."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Ahhhh no Ichigo don't do it, oops too late_ :P

_So things start to pick up now (hehe)._

_Oh and I feel that I'd better explain the caption at the start of chapter five. It's from the bad guys point of view and his elder brother is some one very important in the seireitei but I'm not going to say who cause it'll spoil the story._ :P

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to __**omaomae **__for reviewing _ :)

* * *

Chapter 8 The face behind the shadows

Jinat huddled with Yoko in the small room they'd been locked in. The little girl was crying softly in his arms and it made him feel so angry.

He mused Yoko's light brown hair, "It'll be all right, they'll come for us." but even as he said the words they sounded hollow.

Yoko snuggled up against him and the red head looked desperately around the room for away out. He had tried to make a run for it when they had arrived but the wild haired man had dragged him back. He'd suffered a split lip, and two bruised ribs for his effort and Yoko was sporting two grazed knees and scraped palms.

Faintly he could hear footsteps approaching the door. It clicked open and light flooded in. A tall man stood in the door way. He wore a black suit with a crisp white shirt. He had brown hair a shade darker than Yoko's and old tired eyes that examined their pale grimy blood streaked faces.

"You should not have tried to run," He told them in a smooth calculating voice.

Jinta glowered, "What would've you done," he retorted? "Sat blindly accepting your fate?"

The man chuckled, "You remind me of my self when I was your age. You have spirit at least."

Jinta frowned, "What're you going t' do with us?"

"Do," the man asked, "I'm not going to do any thing. Once your friends have accepted my proposition you will be allowed to go home."

"And what about Yoko," Jinta demanded?

The man shrugged, "She will stay with us until our mission is complete."

"No way," Jinta snarled, "I wont leave her she's only little!"

Yoko sniffed and buried her face in his chest.

The man sighed heavily, "She will be well looked after."

"Well looked after," Jinta sneered, "Then what do you call this?"

The man rubbed his forehead tiredly, "She will receive better care."

Jinta snorted, "And why don't I believe you?"

"Think what you will but this is what's going to happen." he turned back to the door way, "Hound take the red head to the rendezvous point. Abe-san would you please escort Yoko-chan to the nursery and get her cleaned up."

The maid nodded and took Yoko's sticky hand, "Come along now every thing's going to be all right."

Yoko didn't agree, she struggled and reached out for Jinta, "NO don't wanna go!" Fat tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to snatch Jinta's hand.

Jinta gave her a shaky smile, "It's all right Yoko, I'll be fine," he reassured the hysterical child.

Yoko didn't look convinced. Jinta knelt down in front of the little girl, "You need to be strong now and Kurosaki-san will be hear soon to protect you," he promised.

"Wealy," Yoko asked tearfully?

"I promise," Jinta told her.

"Pinky promise," Yoko demanded?

Jinta solemnly held out his pinky. Yoko took it in her smaller one.

"Come on now," the maid told her tugging the little girl's free hand.

Jinta gave Yoko a small smile, "Go on now."

Yoko nodded but was hesitant to let go. The maid steered her from the room and Jinat felt suddenly very alone.

"You will go with Hound, Tora and Leiko to the rendezvous point," the man informed Jinta.

Jinta nodded slowly, "Fine."

Hound grabbed his wrist, "Lets go brat."

It was dark. In the pale artificial glow from the street lamps the park looked desolate and abandoned. Rukia shivered and wrapped her arms around her self to keep warm. She didn't like the situation at all.

Ichigo dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "It'll be okay, you'll see."

"It's bullshit if ya ask me," Renji grumbled.

"We know," Rangiku replied, "But this way we can actually get inside and see what's going on."

"An' we get the brats back safe an' all," Ikkaku stated gruffly.

"Some thing like that," A voice sneered from the gateway. Leiko stepped out, "We said you would get a brat back."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, things were already starting to get ugly.

Hound melted out of the darkness and pushed Jinta forward. The teen stumbled and nearly fell. "One brat like we said, now you keep your end of the bargain."

Yoruichi strode over gathering him into her arms. He was pale and blood clotted by his bottom lip. He was shaking slightly.

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists, "Fine but you didn't have t' hurt the kid."

Hound shrugged, "His own fault, he shouldn't have tried to make a run for it."

Ichigo glowered, "And what would've you done?"

"Touché," Hound agreed.

Ichigo lent down and kissed Rukia on the lips, "I'll be back before you know it."

"You'd better or I'm coming over there and kicking your ass."

Ichigo strode over, "Lets get this over with then."

Hound removed Zangetsu from Ichigo's back and snapped a reiatsu inhibitor onto his wrist.

The orange haired shinigami glanced back at the others before allowing Hound to lead him away.

"This sucks," Renji grumbled.

"Yeah," Rukia agreed softly.

Renji put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry we're going in soon enough."

Rukia gave him a weak smile.

"Lets get back to the store," Rangiku said after a while.

Ichigo eyed that mansion with mild contempt, "Your boss lives here?"

Leiko nodded, "Yes, impressed?"

"In your dreams," Ichigo retorted stiffly.

They passed the long corridor filled with glass cases filled with items for the soul society's history. A collector of some sort, Ichigo thought.

They stopped outside a plain white door and Hound knocked softly. Their boss emerged and closed the door quietly behind him self.

"Ah the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo finally I get to make your acquaintance."

Ichigo scowled, "And you are?"

"I am sorry where are my manners, my name is Yamamoto Jiro," the man introduced.

"Yamamoto," Ichigo frowned, "Isn't that the name of the captain-general?"

Jiro's hand's clenched into fists, "We are related," he replied coldly.

"Jeez just asking," Ichigo grumbled.

"I'm afraid that I do not get on with my elder brother," Jiro explained.

"So you're trying to get back at him," Ichigo demanded, "What good will that do?"

Jiro's steely eyes narrowed, "I was forever in my perfect brothers shadow," he snarled, "He could never pass the bar he set. He destroyed my life before it had even begun. He killed my wife with his petty wars and made my son motherless and you ask me what good it will do?"

Ichigo winced, "Sorry I asked."

"It is not a joking matter Kurosaki, I am deadly serious. I will have my revenge and you will help me do it."

"Like hell I will," Ichigo snapped!

"I thought you'd say that. Why do you think I kept the other child?"

Ichigo swore.

"Careful now there are children behind this door," Jiro chided.

The door cracked open a bit and a young boy pocked his head around, "Are you coming back to finish the story dad," He asked?

"Yes I will be threw Yukio but first can you do me a favour?"

"Favour," the little boy asked?

"Yes," Jiro replied, "Could you show your little trick to Kurosaki-kun here?"

The little boy frowned shyly up at Ichigo, "I don't know, he's awfully big."

"Well why don't you give it a try," his father persuaded?

Yukio chewed his bottom lip but nodded, "Cun try."

Ichigo frowned he was back in his inner world again.

"_Oh shoot you'r back this can't be good," _his hollow groaned.

"Hey not my idea," Ichigo protested.

"_Whatever King ya just cause trouble every time ya show face here."_

The little boy peeked up shyly at Ichigo, "You're not mad at me are you," he asked hesitantly?

Ichigo sighed and ruffled the kids hair, "Not you're fault but I'm not going down so easily."

The child nodded slowly, "They all said that."

Ichigo felt it rather than saw it. A strong presence pushing against his resolve. He staggered under the weight of it. Out the corner of his eye he saw his hollow on his hands and knees panting with the strain.

Yukio crouched down next to Ichigo, "Its okay t' let go," he said softly.

Ichigo fought to regain control. There was some thing he was missing, some thing important. He struggled against the warm calm feeling that threatened to drown him.

"Don't fight it," Yukio told him, "It'll just make it worse."

A feeling of overwhelming serenity washed over him, embracing him like a mother would her child. All his fears and worries melted away.

There was a woman in his minds eye she was calling out to him but he couldn't hear her. She faded away like she'd never been.

Jiro smiled, "I'm glad you've decided to see our point of view."

Ichigo frowned his head felt fuzzy like he was under water.

Yukio tugged Ichigo's sleeve, "Come play with us."

Ichigo nodded hazily. Yukio pulled him into the nursery.

Yoko glanced up and beamed, "Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo frowned, hand he met this little girl before? She didn't seem familiar.

Yokp's smile faded, why did Kurosaki-san not recognise her? She didn't understand at all. But he looked a bit strange, his normally clear brown eyes were clouded.

"Kurosaki-san," She asked timidly?

Ichigo tried hard to remember if he'd met the girl before but he couldn't.

Yukio tugged his sleeve again and pushed a toy solider into his hands, "Play."

Ichigo looked down at the toy in his hand, it was a King.

_**Author's Note**_

_Yay we finally find out more about the bad guy and Ichigo is finally controlled (The world's in trouble now)_ :P

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Again thanks to __**omaomae **__and __**animelover1993**__ for reviewing_ :)

* * *

Chapter 9 Lost memories

Ichigo felt like he was swimming in a bottomless void. Images swirled past him but he couldn't grasp them. There was some thing wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

A orange haired woman beamed at him, a tall Mexican looking man nodded, a thin young man with square glasses rolled his eyes, a small woman with black hair smiled sweetly at him.

Who were they? There were other faces but these were the most prominent. Ichigo shook his head, he was being silly he knew but some thing always compelled him to search for the owners of the faces in his head.

Leiko draped an arm around his shoulders, "What's that matter baby?"

Ichigo inwardly shuddered, Leiko made his skin crawl. "Nothing he told her, I was just thinking."

"Careful," she warned, "Could be dangerous."

Only for one of us Ichigo thought.

"Kurosaki-san," Yoko asked shyly?

Ichigo glanced over at the little girl, "What is it?"

Yoko tugged his hand, "Come look." she lead him out in to the corridor and turned left. Beyond them the glass cases seemed to stretch into oblivion.

"What do ya what me t' look at," Ichigo asked curiously?

Yoko dragged him down the hall and stopped in front of one of the cases, "Her," she stated simply.

Ichigo sighed and looked. The picture was grainy but he could clearly see the small woman from his dreams slumped against a lamp post. She held a sword out in front of her pointed at an orange haired teen.

Ichigo stared. It seemed so familiar, like he'd some how been there and yet the orange haired teen looked exactly like him.

"_Do you want...to save your family?" echoed threw the murkiness of his mind._

"_Of course," came the determined reply, "Is there a way?"_

"_There's only one, you must become a shinigami," the woman held out her blade point forward, "Thrust this zanpakuto through your heart and I will pour my powers into you. I don't know if this will work but there isn't any other way."_

"_Give me the sword, shinigami."_

"_I'm not `shinigami`. I'm kuchiki Rukia."_

_The orange haired teen took the blade in both hands, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Ichigo reeled back like he'd been slapped, Rukia, that name was important.

Yoko smiled up at him, "Did you remember some thing," she asked innocently?

Ichigo frowned it didn't make sense at all. Kuchiki Rukia, who was she?

Rukia glowered into her tea cup, "How soon can we go after him," she asked?

"As soon as we know where he is," Rangiku replied putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"And how long will that take?"

"Not that long," Kisuke informed her, "Jinta was able to tell me where exactly he was taken."

Rukia leaped to her feet and winced as the world spun, "So we can go now?"

Kisuke sighed, "Yes you can go but keep your eyes open they may have succeeded in controlling Kurosaki-kun."

"Bullshit," Renji spat, "Kurosaki's a stubborn bastard, he wont go down so easily."

"I hope you are right," Kisuke replied solemnly.

The journey to the mansion felt like eternity. Rukia worried the whole way. What if Ichigo was being controlled? What would she do then? Ichigo had trusted her to snap him out of it but what if she couldn't?

"Hey," Renji nudged her, "Think any harder an' I think your brain's gonna pop."

Rukia swatted him, "Knock it off."

"I'm being serious here," the red head complained.

Rukia sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

Renji nodded, "So are the rest of us."

Rukia rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Renji ruffled her hair, "Don't worry so much. We'll deal with things as they come."

The mansion was a dark smudge on a grey backdrop. Rukia shivered the place gave her the creeps.

"We breakin' an' enterin'," Ikkaku asked?

Rangiku nodded, "Sneaking wont help us at this point."

"Yes," Yumichika agreed, "Especially since they've sent out the welcoming comity."

"Wow and here I thought you guys were too dumb to notice us," Leiko sneered.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and gripped the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"We're here for our friend," Rangiku explained.

Leiko grinned, "How did I know you weren't going to keep your end of the bargain," she stated with a growing smirk.

"We are," Rangiku informed the other woman, "We traded Ichigo for Jinta, you said nothing about coming to get him back again."

"Plus ya've still got the other munchkin," Renji pointed out.

Leiko glowered, "Too late, we've already got him under our control."

"Then we'll just break it," Rukia vowed drawing her blade.

"That's how you want to play it is it," Leiko said her grin returning.

Hound and Tora melted out of the shadows. Hound drew his slim blade while Tora whipped out his twin short swords.

"Finally, we get ta beat some thin' up," Ikkaku grinned delightedly.

"Good thing too I was getting bored," Renji agreed with a matching smirk.

Leiko lunged towards Rukia, "Lets finish this."

Rukia side stepped, "Agreed."

Leiko swung her blade around in a tight arc slicing threw Rukia's right arm.

Rukia grunted in pain but managed to keep her grip on her blade.

Renji glanced over with concern, "Rukia?"

"I'm fine," she bit out threw gritted teeth.

Renji nodded and dodged to his right as Tora spun towards him.

"Howl Zabimaru," he roared and the snake like blade whipped out wrapping around the other red head. Renji snapped it back and Tora stumbled away blood leaking from a number of lacerations.

He swore but his dark eyes were alight with the thrill of the fight.

He spun left waving in and out of Renji's strikes. However he was knocked off his feet when Ikkaku collided with him.

The balled headed shinigami rolled nimbly to his feet and slashed the winded murk across the chest.

Tora staggered back blood blossoming from the gash. He cursed and dragged him self back to his feet.

Rukia dodged Leiko and sent a shot of red fire towards Hound.

The masked murk leaped to the left and shoved Rangiku so she spun into the line of fire.

Rangiku managed to dodge at the last moment but the kido scorched her left arm. She winced but didn't complain.

Hound smirked and twisted blocking an attack from Rangiku and slicing on of the men from second division from his shoulder down to his hip. The man crumpled with an agonised cry.

Leiko sniggered, "One down six to go."

Rukia blasted her off her feet with a blue fire crash down.

Leiko staggered to her feet smoking. Her hands were shaking and her blade rattled in her grip.

"Not so cocky now are you," Rukia sneered.

Leiko growled and lunged again.

Rukia blocked and swept in with her own blade catching the other woman across the shoulder.

Leiko cried out in pain and took a few steps back blood staining her black outfit.

Hound glowered, "Pull your self together Leiko," he snapped harshly. He dodged a blow from Ikkaku and slashed his blade down the back of the other second division member.

Renji swore now back to back with Rangiku taking on Tora. He was bleeding heavily from his thigh and blood matted his red hair. Rangiku's face was flecked with blood and her left arm was badly burnt.

"Well this is fun," Renji remarked sarcastically.

"You don't say," Rangiku retorted blocking a blow from Tora's twin blades. Renji twisted Zabimaru snapping round slicing the other man from shoulder down.

Tora hissed in pain and changed tactics. He lunged for Rangiku but at the last minuet snapped both blades out slicing Rangiku across her side and catching Renji across the forehead.

Rangiku clutched her side hissing in pain. Renji scowled attempting to blink blood out of his eyes. He couldn't see his movements becoming jerky and sloppy.

Tora smirked and dove in for the kill. His twin blades slashed up his back and the red headed shinigami dropped like a stone.

Rangiku shouted and blasted their attacker away with thunder roar cannon. She crouched down rolling Renji over. Blood blossomed from his parted lips and his breathing was shaky.

Rangiku swore, and slapped his clammy cheek, "Hey stay with me you jerk!"

Renji coughed blood, "Jeez am awake no need t' shout," he slurred.

Rangiku frowned things were going badly, they were losing. She glanced around picking out the others. Rukia was tussling with Leiko her right arm seemed to be out of action. Ikkaku didn't seem injured but he was running out of energy and Yumichika looked ready to drop.

Out the corner if her eye she caught a glimpse of orange hair and groaned, things had just got a lot worse.

Ichigo regarded the scene broadly. He didn't recognise any of the people who were attacking them or did he? He froze the woman taking on Leiko looked strangely familiar.

"Kuchiki Rukia," he murmured. He strode forward knocking Leiko out of the way as if she was a rag doll.

Rukia spun to face her new opponent and came face to face with Ichigo. She gasped, his eyes were gold on black but they seemed glassy as if he wasn't really there.

"Ichigo," she asked hesitantly?

"Who are you," Ichigo demanded? His voice came out distorted and echoed around the dark street.

Rukia shuddered the question made her blood run cold, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia," she whispered.

Ichigo cocked his head to one side, "Where have I seen you before?"

Rukia felt crushed, he didn't remember, "We were lovers," she told him softly.

Ichigo felt like he'd been punched in the gut, "We were what," he breathed?

He felt like his head was trying to explode, the building up pressure was unbearable. The calmness threatened to overwhelm him again and he fought against it but it was like fighting against tar. Dark and sticky and impossible to over come.

"You don't remember," Rukia asked trying to keep the hurt out of her voice?

Ichigo frowned ignoring the chaos swirling around them.

"_Damn it king work with me here,"_ his hollows disjointed voice hissed in his ear.

Ichigo blinked in surprise, what was his hollow doing?

"_Trying t' save both our asses," _the hollow growled at him.

Kuchiki Rukia, the name spun around his muddled mind Images, memories set in stone flickered before his eyes. He didn't really understand but one thing was clear, he loved her too.

"Rukia," he whispered?

Rukia's head snapped up to look at him, "What," she replied? Gazing into his disturbing eyes she could now see that the glassiness was fading slowly.

"I..." before he could finish the calmness struck. It dragged him under even as he fought against it. His mind was becoming numb again and Rukia was fading. He clung to the memory holding it close to him.

"_Hey dumb ass let me help will ya," _his hollow shouted over the rage of nothingness!

"How," Ichigo asked?

"_Arghhhh must you be so dumb? Give your memory t' me an' I'll look after it while your busy being mind whooped."_

"I am not mind whooped," Ichigo protested!

The hollow grinned, _"Nahh but ya will be. Take ma word for it 'kay. Give me the memory and focus on fightin' are you really gonna let these bastards rule your life? 'Cause I'm not. You can work with me like we did against that woman who invaded your head or you can refuse and fall apart."_

Ichigo scowled the hollow had a point, "Fine truce?"

"_Truce," _the hollow agreed.

Ichigo reluctantly handed over the memory like it was a precious child and let the calmness sweep him away.

"_When its time I'll give ya a shout," _the hollow's voice faded into nothing.

Rukia gasped I horror as Ichigo's eyes became glassy again. She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes, she had been so close to reaching him.

"RUKIA," Rangiku yelled, "We're leaving!"

"What," Rukia called back over the din?

"We have to leave now," Rangiku shouted!

Rukia looked torn glancing from Ichigo to the rest of her group. Finally she forced her gaze away from her partner and followed the others. A cloud of depression closed in around her.

Rangiku put and arm around her, "We'll be back for him but first we need to regroup and patch our selves up."

Patch up, Rukia thought, what an understatement. They had lost, badly. She didn't think that she would be able to look Byakuya in the eye after this.

Jiro smiled softly and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Well done Yukio."

The little boy beamed proudly but secretly felt that Kurosaki was just bidding his time and looking for the perfect time to strike back. However he did not mention this to his father.

"We sent those shinigami weaklings on the run," Leiko crowed happily!

"Calm your self," Jiro said softly, "We are not done yet."

"What are we going t' do know?" Tora asked from were his injuries were being treated.

"We are going to pay a visit to the seireitei," Jiro told them with a smirk, and they will never know what hit them, he thought.

_**Author's Note**_

_Okay I hope the fight scene wasn't too hard to follow _ :P

_And Ichigo gets a lecture for his hollow will wanders never cease (hehe)_

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks again to__** omamae**__ and __**animelover1993 **__I really appreciate your support_ :)

* * *

Chapter 10 Cats and snow queens

They had lost. Rukia thought it over again and again. Ichigo's dad had fixed up her arm so all she had to do now was to wait.

Rangiku put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she looked worried her self, "He'll pull threw, he has to."

Rukia nodded numbly and picked at the bandages on her arm.

Ikkaku nodded in agreement, "Yeah red's too stubborn to stay down fer too long."

Yumichika smiled at her, "It's all right to worry," he said softly, "We are all in a precarious situation."

"What's precarious about it,"Karin one of Ichigo's younger sisters asked, "We go an' we kick some sense into Ichia-nii then we go an' kick the guys who messed with him, simple."

"Ha if only we were all as optimistic as you kid," Ikkaku told her ruffling her hair effectionatly.

Karin glowered at him, "I was speaking to Ishida-san an' he thinks that they'll be heading for the soul society."

Rangiku nodded chewing her lip worriedly, "He's probably right and in that case we'll need to get a message to the captain-general as soon as possible."

The others nodded in agreement. Isshin emerged from the operating theatre and gave them a weary smile, "He pulled though but he's not out of the woods yet," he told them.

The assembled shinigami let out a collective sigh of relief.

"One of you can go and see him but he's nit up to any more than that," the doctor told them

Rukia smiled at Rangiku, "It's all right you go."

"Thanks," the strawberry bold haired woman said softly.

Rangiku stepped into the room and shut the door softly behind her self.

Renji looked pale and drawn but he was awake. He gave her a weak smile.

Rangiku sat on the edge of the bed, "You're an idiot you know," she told him.

Renji looked sheepish, "Sorry."

Rangiku ran her fingers absent-mindedly threw his crimson locks, "We're heading up to the seireitei, we think that's where Ichigo and the other's are going."

Renji nodded, "You gonna be okay?"

Rangiku laughed lightly, "Don't worry I'll have the others to watch my back, you just focus on getting better."

"Is the quincy going with you," Renji asked curiously?

Rangiku nodded, "Yeah he's all better now."

Renji grinned, "Good luck then."

Rangiku smiled and lent down kissing him on the forehead, "We have a lot of things to talk about when your better," she told him with a smirk.

Renji smiled back, "I'll be waitin'."

Isshin gently pulled Rukia aside as the others made ready to leave. "How are you holding up?"

Rukia sighed, "I've been better."

Isshin nodded, "If it helps the results of the test you took have arrived."

Rukia cheered up, "They have," she asked eagerly? "What is it?"

Isshin grinned and lent over whispering in her ear. Rukia looked delighted but then frowned, "I wil still be able to fight this time round wont I?"

Isshin nodded, "This time," he agreed.

Rukia beamed, "I think we might accentually have a chance."

Isshin grinned, "I hope so if not you have my permission to kick my lazy son's ass in to shape."

Rukia giggled, "Will do."

Kisuke stuck his head round the door, "Are you ready to go Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes lets go kick some ass."

Ichigo was puzzled by all the white streets and buildings. They all looked the same. He felt like he'd been here before. The place was familiar yet it wasn't. He frowned and shook his head, he was being silly again.

Leiko put a hand on his shoulder, "Do you remember what you have to do," she asked?

Ichigo nodded, come off it he wasn't that stupid, "Yeah," he answered.

Leiko beamed, "Great."

Tora rolled his eyes, "Oh shut it will ya your voice is giving me a head ache."

"Oh boo hoo," Leiko mocked.

"Quiet," Hound snapped, "Its time."

Ragiku, Ikkaku and Yuimichika sped down the white streets. An explosion went off on the distance and Rangiku knew that the fight had started.

As they rounded another corner she caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her left eye. She swore spinning around whipping Haineko out to block the attack.

Tora's twin blades clashed steal against steal. Rangiku turned to her two companions, "Head to first division and alert the captain-general," she ordered.

Ikkaku looked torn but nodded curtly dragging Yumichika away.

Tora grinned, "No sign of your pretty boy what happened I didn't kill him did I," he teased?

Rangiku glowered, "Renji's alive and I'm going to take you apart piece by piece."

Tora snorted, "Oh I'm so scared, what are you going to do talk me to death?"

Rangiku shrugged, "That depends on you," she told him, "Growl Haineko!"

Tora swore and leaped back away from the deadly ash.

Rangiku made the ash chase him forcing him down one of the smaller side-alleys.

Tora snarled, "Two can play that game woman, Split and conquer Kagetamashii!"

His two blades turned to a black inky substance in his hands and slipped threw his fingers mingling with the shadows on the walls and ground.

Rangiku looked worriedly about, what did the bastards zanpakuto actually do? If it even was a zanpakuto.

Tora smirked, "I've got you now." he flicked his hand and the shadows surged at his command.

Rangiku cursed and leaped up wards to avoid being hit with the inky like shadows.

They sunk back into the ground and then shot out of the walls. A dark hand grabbed her ankle and she felt her skin blacken and peel beneath its touch. She hissed in pain and sent Haineko at the smug git on the ground.

She yanked her ankle free and landed on one of the many roofs. At least there were less shadows here. She wrapped Haineko around the murk in a deadly tornado.

Tora snarled and struggled but every were he turned was ash. It closed in on him lacerating his body as it swirled around him.

Pain swam over him and he cursed in out rage, he would not be beaten by some two bit shinigmai. He forced his vision back into focus and called his shadows to attack again.

Rangiku was prepared however and blasted them away with a well place kido. She pulled her ash cloud away and smiled sweetly at Tora, "What's the matter? Getting old?"

Tora bellowed an his shadows lunged at her. She dodged most of them but a few caught her legs scorching the skin black.

Haineko struck again and Tora's vision deserted him. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. He clenched his hands into fists and dragged him self to his knees.

"I will not be beaten by some jumped up shinigami," he ground out, "I wont."

Rangiku ladded in front of him, "Well that's just too bad. You can surrender and I might let you live or you can chances it, your choice."

Tora smirked blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, "Wrong move lady."

The shadows swarmed enveloping her. Rangiku felt pain like she'd never felt it before. Her bones felt like they were on fire cracking and splintering with the heat. She threw back her head and screamed.

Tora snickered, "Looks like you loose."

In desperation Haineko snaked out but the shadows swallowed her ash up like it was nothing.

Her vision swam and grew dark. Was this how it was going to end, she thought? It couldn't be she had so much she had to do. She hadn't even told Renji that she loved him.

And suddenly the pain was gone. She felt cool like some one had turned down the temperature. Slowly she cracked open an eye.

Ice covered the ally. It crept up the walls and layered the ground. The shadows were frozen in place and she her self was covered in a thin layer of ice which was soothing her scorched skin.

In front of her stood the familiar back of her captain. Hitsugaya Troshiro was more than angry, he was livid.

He pointed Hyōrinmaru at his vice-captain's assailant's throat, "That's enough," he said coldly.

Tora had never felt fear before I his adult life but he was quickly becoming reacquainted with the feeling and it embarrassed him to no end.

Before him stood a child masquerading as a shinigami captain, it was a joke. This boy had the audacity to try to intimidate him? Tora didn't like to admit that the kid was succeeding.

"You are going to surrender your self for questioning or I am going to kill you, its up to you," Troshiro hissed icily.

Tora tried not to shiver, "Never...I will never surrender."

Troshiro shrugged, "Fine by me." Hyōrinmaru swung threw the air like an executioner's axe.

Rangiku watched the body fall and winced. The shadows slowly melted away and the ice around her faded away.

Hitsugaya held out his had, "Can't I leave you alone for a second?"

Ragiku grinned sheepishly, "Sorry taicho."

The small captain shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"Do you think the others are fighting some where?"

Hitsugayu shrugged, "Possibly. Did you send some one to inform the captain-general?"

Rangiku nodded, "Yes but I hope I don't bump into Kuchiki-taicho," she replied inspecting her damaged skin.

"Because you nearly got his vice-captain killed? A vice-captain I should remind you was not even supposed to be in the human world."

Rangiku winced and looked at the ground, "He came because Rukia asked him," she mumbled, "If any thing we are all at fault."

Hitsugaya smiled slightly, "My, my you're growing up what ever will happen next?"

Rangiku ruffled his mop of white hair, "Says the child," she teased.

A vain throbbed in the small captain's forehead, "I. Am. Not. A. Child," he ground out his right eye twitching.

Rangiku laughed softly, "Of course not taicho."

Rukia crept through the quiet streets. Sode no shirayuki was drawn and Rukia felt uneasy. It was quiet, to quiet.

She felt a the air around her self shift and she glanced up in time to see Leiko barring down on her from above.

Rukia swore and lunched her self backwards shirayuki swinging up to counter.

Leiko laughed and struck again. Rukia blocked but she found that she was tiring fast. Cursing her situation she parried.

Leiko drove her back her blade nearly taking her head off with a random sweep.

Rukia lunged forward and elbowed Leiko in the nose. The other woman's head snapped back blood gushing down her face.

Rukia smiled grimly.

Leiko dove forward like a viper. A short quick jab to the stomach then back again.

Some how Runkia managed to dodge but the blade caught her left hip. She hissed in pain and stumbled back.

Leiko beamed triumphantly. She went for the kill but Rukia struck first. She sent a kido strait into Leiko's abdomen.

Leiko cried out but remained standing even though blood streamed from the wound.

Rukia tentatively brought her hand to her own injured side and it came away sticky with crimson liquid. She swore softly.

Leiko swung at her again but it was sluggish. Rukia grinned, she had a chance now.

She smiled tightly, "Dance Sode no shirayuki."

Leiko gasped and took a step back.

Rukia held the blade out and turned it anti-clockwise as a thin fog enveloped her.

Leiko snarled and lunged shakily. She tore through the flimsy mist.

Rukia however was waiting for her. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

Leiko grinned, she was suddenly a blur. She dodged the pilers of ice like they were moving in slow motion.

Rukia gritted her teeth in frustration, she was tiring and fast. She needed to wrap this up now.

She ducked low and swept shirayuki up. She saw the blade brush Leiko's cloths, saw the other woman twist away, saw her snap her blade round and knock shirayuki from her grip.

Wiriness hit her and she stumbled falling to her knees.

Leiko sneered, "Not so confident now are we shinigami," she gloated. She put her blade to Rukia's throat, "Time to say good bye."

The blade swung and Rukia squeezed her eyes shut trying and failing to create a kido.

She felt the zanpakuto swish towards her and clash against steal.

Ichigo had been watching the whole proceedings from one of the many roofs. He saw the ever so familiar woman fighting Leiko and wandered who she was.

His mind however was silent on the subject. A balmy calmness filled him and he settled back to watch the show below.

He watched as the strange woman elbowed Leiko in the face. Good that should to shut her up for a bit he thought.

He felt an unexplainable rage when Leiko stabbed the other woman in the side but he assured him self that he was being unreasonable.

Ichigo smirked in silent satisfaction as the unnamed lady hit Leiko in the abdomen with a well placed kido.

He wandered who the other lady was. When she released her zanpakuto he thought that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

You've seen her before his mind supplied helpfully. Ichigo frowned but were? It was important and he'd given it to some one. Given what?

"_Jeeze must you be so dumb," _a voice sneered.

Ichigo spun around pulling his zanpakuto free. "Who's there?"

"_I'm in your head ya idiot," _the voice groaned.

My head Ichigo thought? That was impossible but then Zangetsu was in his head. The calmness pressed in suffocating him. Hollow, the word echoed around his mind.

"_Wow ya got it right, ya'r a flipping genius ya know," _the hollow taunted.

"Awww shoot, and after I thought I'd got rid of you," Ichigo answered feeling lighter by the minuet.

"_Har de har," _the hollow replied sarcastically.

"The woman fight in Leiko, who is she?"

The hollow grinned, _"Hey I should just sit back an' let you remember fer ya self but I have tha feelin' that we'd be here for ever."_

Ichigo was distracted from the conversation as he saw Leiko's blade out of the corner of his eye swinging towards the now weapon less woman.

Anger swelled up in side him battling against the calmness. Ichigo groaned his head felt like lead. His limbs like stone.

He moved in slow motion or it seemed to him that he did. He launched him self off the roof, landing in front of the woman. His gold on black eyes blazed with anger and as Zangetsu clashed against Leiko's blade the name came to him.

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia," he murmured.

_**Author's Note**_

_sorry this one took a bit longer but real life caught up with me. _:(

_Here's a slightly longer chap to make it up to you. _ :P

_Tora goes down, too bad Rangiku needed a hand from a certain prickly captain._ :P

_And FINALLY, we see Leiko getting her comeuppance (Ichigo's gonna kick her ass.) (giggles with manic glee). _ :P

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	11. Chapter 11

_So hey I haven't given up on this story but its giving me a lot of trouble_ :(

_And many thanks to __**omaomae**__ for reviewing_ :) _your brilliant_

* * *

Chapter 11 Brothers

The captain-general stood behind his desk and nodded to Kyoraku Shunsui, "Your report?"

Shunsui step forward, "Kurosaki has been captured and one of his allies is dead. I have also discovered the identity of the man behind all this.

The captain-general frowned, "And who is it?"

Shunsui lent forward, "Yamamoto Jiro."

The captain-general's eyes widened, "I didn't think that he'd have the nerve to pull a stunt like this."

Shunsui shrugged, "People are never what they seam."

Leiko staggered back gaping at Ichigo, "You...you....your supposed to be on our side," she stuttered.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Rukia is my partner," he growled.

Rukia's eyes widened, "You remember?"

Ichigo nodded, "Most if its still a bit fuzzy but I remember the important things." he turned back to Leiko, "Stay way from Rukia and I wont kill you," he told her.

Leiko shuddered and took a few steps back fear evident in her eyes.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Hound spat dropping to the ground behind Leiko.

Ichigo glanced over at him, "I'm joining the right side," he told the other man calmly.

Hound pushed Leiko out of the way and stalked forward, "You what?" he asked dangerously.

Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at him, "I'd watch your step if I were you."

Hound drew his own blade, "Hardly." He lunged and Ichigo side stepped. Rukia swung Sode no shirayuki up her blade crashed against Hound's.

Hound leered at her and darted back.

Ichigo twisted left and slashed Zangetsu down.

Hound ducked low but Zangetsu caught him down the side. He grimaced in pain but said nothing. Leiko gasped and launched herself at Ichigo.

Ichigo deflected her easily and sent her crashing into the wall behind her.

Leiko coughed blood dragging herself back to her feet dusting flakes of debris from her clothing. She wobbled and lent against the damaged wall for support. Her blade clattered from her hand as she focused on breathing.

Rukia felt a flash of pity for the other woman but not for long.

Hound shook his head and looked disgusted, "Your pathetic," he sneered, "You can't even kill the girl right."

Rukia elbowed him in the face, "That's woman to you."

Hound reeled back blood spurting from his nose.

Ichigo sniggered, "Good hit Rukia." his memories were coming back the more he fought. Flashes of battles long gone and opponents now dead. He shook the melancholy thoughts from his head. This was not time for reminiscing about people he'd killed before. And any way he'd had his reasons.

Hound dove towards him and their blades reverberated around the deserted street as they clashed.

Rukia flung a kido at the black clad man but he deflected it with a flick of his blade.

Rukia cursed and tried again. Hound sent that one into the wall above Ichigo's head showering the orange headed shinigami with molten rubble.

Ichigo swore and leaped out of the way. Rukia gasped and doubled over, she'd reached her limit. Ichigo glanced over worriedly at her, "You okay?"

Rukia gave him a small smile, "Never better," she gasped out.

Ichigo frowned, "You've reached your limit haven't you?" he shook his head, "Go find some one from fourth division."

Rukia looked torn but nodded, "Don't forget me now," she teased.

Ichigo'd face darkened with shame and she instantly felt bad, "It wasn't your fault," she assured him before leaping away.

Ichigo turned back to Hound. He noticed that some how Leiko had disappeared. With her injuries thought she wouldn't be much of a threat he decided.

Hound lunged at him again slicing him across the face. Ichigo grunted in pain but it had missed his eye so he didn't let it bother him. "Getsuga Tenshō," he roared!

The wave of reiatsu sliced through the air and Hound barely dodged it. He laughed and swung his own blade down to counter it.

Ichigo glowered and hurled himself at the smug looking man.

Hound stepped left but Ichigo twisted his blade widening the gash already in the man's side. Hound gritted his teeth and forced himself to ignore it.

"Your too late," he sneered, "By now my master will have done what he came to do."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, "I doubt that."

Hound lunged again but his movements had become sloppy. Ichigo deflected a stab to his knee and blocked one aimed for his side.

He slashed down with Zangetsu and Hound staggered back blood seeping from his dark cloths. Ichigo eyed him suspiciously but the injured man made no move to get back up.

"Your to late," he snickered, "Your captain-general is done for."

Ichigo frowned and lowered Zangetsu, "You're not worth me finishing," he said shaking his head. He turned away slipping into shunpo.

Hound sniggered and coughed blood, "No need," he muttered, "no need at all."

The captain-general stood in front of the window in his office. He was waiting. Loud footsteps in the hall outside informed him that his expected visitor was near.

The door slammed open and the young man strode in. Yamamoto Genryūsai sighed, "Have you no manners at all?" he scolded turning around.

The young man scowled and his dark eyes blazing, "Its time we finished this, brother."

Yamamoto calmly walked to his desk, "If you have a problem you should go about it the official way."

Jiro snarled, "Its your fault that me wife is dead! Its your fault that my son has no mother! I swore that I'd avenge her!"

Yamamoto shook his head, "Do you want to make your son an orphan?"

Jiro fumed, "I will defeat you," he vowed reaching for the sword strapped to his back.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Yamamoto said softly, "Once you draw that blade there's no going back."

"Fine," Jiro snarled, "You've always tried to keep me back but no longer. This time I will be the one who's ahead."

Yamamoto sighed heavily, "You really don't understand do you? You can never step ahead of what's better than you. You're not strong enough."

"Tamika thought I was," Jiro spat back.

Yamamoto's face darkened, "You have some nerve bring up that name."

"Do I?" Jiro sneered, "And whys that? Your the one who killed her!"

"I loved her," Yamamoto said his dark eyes flashing with emotion.

"Not enough," Jiro snarled drawing his zanpakuto from his back, "She chose me over you."

Yamamoto shook his head again and pulled his staff towards himself, "You are making a big mistake little brother. Lets take this some where were no innocents will be harmed."

"Oh yes because you care so much about the safety of others," Jiro sneered.

They slipped into shunpo clearing the seireitei completely arriving in a deserted village on the outskirts of the rukongei.

Jiro scoffed and drew his blade, " Flash, Moguri Ryuu!"

The captain-general looked sad but slowly recited the words to his own zanpakuto's release, "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryūjin Jakka."

The blazing flames blazed around them scorching the earth it touched. Jiro smirked his own blade blazing white hot.

The two ancient shinigami lunged at each other sending a tremor through the soul society. Ichigo honed in on it and sped towards the fighting.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shunsui told him stepping out in front of him.

Ichigo skidded to a halt, "Whys that?"

"They're two of the most powerful shinigami in the soul society, no offence but you might get hurt."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, "If I don't stop them then who will?"

"That's not our concern," Shunsui told him.

Ichigo pushed past him, "If you wont do any thing I will."

Shunsui watched him go and shook his head, "These young people, they always have to be the hero."

Smoke and ash covered the battle field. Ichigo couldn't see a thing but he could feel the huge reiatsu's pressing down on him.

"_I think we're a bit in over our heads," _His hollow chuckled.

Ichigo shrugged, "If they keep at this they're going to damage a lot more than grass."

The hollow snickered, _"That's right."_

Flashes of light illuminated the darkening sky. Darn Ichigo thought, its going to rain on us. At least it'll keep the flames under wraps.

Jiro smiled tightly as he forced Yamamoto on the defence, "This easier than I thought it would be, your getting old."

Yamamoto arched an eyebrow, "Is that so? As I recall just because you look young does not in fact mean that you still are."

Jiro snarled and lunged again. They danced an intricate dance to a tune that only they could hear. They dodged, spun, exchanging blow for blow.

Ichigo peered threw the thick smoke and gapped at the precision of the fighters. They were amazing.

The rain unleashed its fury from the swollen clouds. It lashes against the ground instantly soaking any thing it came into contact with.

The flames from the captain-general's zanpakuto flickered but did not go out. Ichigo supposed that it was a zanpakuto thing.

Jiro panted raising his blade in blood slicked hands, "I will not be second best to you," he roared!

Yamamoto dodged him easily and sent him flying backwards. Jiro landed on the muddy ground and struggled to drag himself back to his feet.

"I warned you," the captain-general told him coldly his blade at the other's throat.

Jiro glowered up ferociously, "I will never be content with being in your shadow."

Yamamoto raised his zanpakuto and Ichigo darted in. Zangetsu clashed with the ancient zanpakuto. Jiro's eyes widened in surprise and the captain-general looked mildly annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this," he boomed?

"Stop," Ichigo told them firmly, "Fighting isn't going to get you any where."

"That is not your decision to make," Jiro fumed.

Ichigo sighed, "Look I know that you both think that I'm intruding but you're going to destroy a lot more than each other if you keep this up."

The captain-general fixed him with a penetrating stare, "Go on."

Ichigo looked over at him, "I know that this isn't my place to say but as on older brother I know that its my responsibility to protect my younger siblings, to nurture them and shield them from harm. You may hate your younger brother for trying t be better than you but that's just life."

Jiro snorted, "Genryūsai has never care about what I did. He was always the best at every thing. He all ways set the impossible target that I could never reach."

Ichigo shook his head, "See you both have a load of stuff you need to talk over but trying to kill each other is going to get you know where."

Jiro sighed heavily, "You may have a small point Kurosaki," he agreed grudgingly.

Yamamoto smiled stiffly, "It would seem that we have a lot to discuss."

Ichigo slipped away and left them to it. Siblings, he snorted they made the best of friends but also the worst of enemies.

_**Author's Note**_

_Sorry this one took so long but I'm having trouble with this story._ :(

_I'm also sorry that its quite short but I promise to have the last chapter up as soon as I can._

_I'm not too pleased about how this one came out but I didn't think that either of the brother's needed to die._

_Hopefully I'll tie things up in the next chapter. _ :)

_**Thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


End file.
